The White Tiger Within
by NettikGirl
Summary: When the BladeBreakers visit the White Tiger Village, something's wrong. A white tiger is on the loose. And everyone's the target...Ch 11: Ray closed his exhausted amber eyes, as the land of China vanished beneath him.....
1. Scarlet Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade  
  
!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@~!@#$%^&*()*&^!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#!@#$%^&*^%$#@#$  
  
Darkness.  
  
It covered the huge sky, save for the billions of glittering stars up there. They shone like billions of fireflies, like magic. Peaceful, comforting, and amazing.  
  
But none of them came even close to having the same brightness as their leader, the moon. It shone like a king, amongst all other stars, completely dwarfing them. It gleamed like the sun, except the harshness of the sunlight was not present. The moon was calmer, and more gentle, allowing people to gaze into it, and admire its beauty.  
  
People like Ray Kon.  
  
Ray stared up at the enchanted sphere, from his dark, quiet village. He sat upon the straw roof of a sturdy hut, admiring the sky's beauty. His amber golden eyes gleamed in fascination, and wonder. His ponytail whipped around behind him, the wind catching it in its strong gust. His raven hair also danced around his absent expressioned face.  
  
He breathed in the wind, and closed his eyes. He loved the night. It was the time where he usually felt stronger, yet more at peace, away from the disturbing and alert brightness of day. He stared back up at the stars.  
  
The eyes of his mother and father.  
  
Ray sighed. When they were dying, they promised Ray they'd always be watching him, up in the stars. Ray, even though he knew it was a fantasy like thought, still believed that. He would look up at the four brightest stars in the sky and know that they were still there-watching over him. Looking after him.  
  
"Ray!" Mariah's loud voice snapped him back to reality, disturbing his peace. He groaned a little, but he turned his amber eyes onto the pink haired girl. She stood below, and wore a brown cloak, which had fallen into the flow of the wind. "It's getting late!"  
  
Ray blinked. "What time is it?" He yelled back.  
  
"It's almost midnight! You'll catch a cold if you don't come in soon!"  
  
Ray's eyes widened, surprised.  
  
'How long was I up here?!'  
  
He sighed again and replied. "I'll be down soon, Mariah! Don't worry!"  
  
"Fine, Ray!" The pink haired blader spun on her heel, and walked away, a little concerned at Ray's decision.  
  
Ray stared back up at the never ending skies, and once again, began to fall into the trance of just staring up at them, absorbing their beauty.  
  
He was so deep under their hypnotising spell, that he didn't notice a cloaked figure, shrouded in darkness, making its way up to him. It walked slowly, but long strides sped up the pace. It finally stopped beside Ray's hut, where the neko jin was still staring upwards, full of wonder.  
  
Slowly, it started to chant softly towards him. It worked ancient Chinese magic into the unaware teenager's body. An ancient curse. So ancient, that it had been forgotten by the villagers. So ancient, that its cause was unknown.  
  
So ancient, that it was deadly.  
  
Ray suddenly started to feel dizzy, as the ancient spell started to have effect on his body. The spell was draining him of his energy, of his own free will.  
  
He finally had to break eye contact with the stars, and grip the straw hut with what was left of his rapidly disappearing strength, to stop himself from sliding off.  
  
His breathing became laboured. Sweat rolled down his forehead. He increased his grip onto the straw hut.  
  
'What's happening to me?'  
  
He looked up at the moon again. He wanted it to comfort him again. To lessen the suffering he was slowly and mysteriously going through.  
  
But it seemed to suddenly do the exact opposite.  
  
Ray's eyes widened as it suddenly began to turn scarlet. At first it was just a tinge, but it turned deeper. More bloodred.  
  
Ray stared in both fascination, and fear.  
  
Suddenly, pain exploded in his head. He let out a scream, and gripped it, curling into a ball, trying to lessen the pain swimming inside. His head felt like it was on fire, spreading throughout his whole body.  
  
He looked desperately back up at the moon, which was now glowing completely red. Ray's pupils had the same colour, swirling around their amber depths.  
  
He himself startled to glow red. His pupils were flooded and glowing with scarlet. They thinned into slits.  
  
His mind went completely blank.........  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
NG: (Shoots self)  
  
Kai: I guess what she's trying to say is that she's sorry she hasn't updated the other two stories, but she will as soon as she can.  
  
NG: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!  
  
2BC 


	2. Rampage in the Streets

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The White Tiger Village?!"  
  
Tyson gaped at Ray, who grinned and nodded, revealing his sharp canines.  
  
Max and Kenny had looks of excitement and amazement plastered onto their faces, while Kai simply opened his eyes from his usual position-leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah, Tyson." Ray replied, excitement brewing in his golden, catlike eyes, about seeing his friends and home again. "We're going there, because we're invited to participate in an exhibition match against the White Tigers. Other teams will be coming, too. Like the All Stars, and the Majestics."  
  
"Awesome! Mom's coming!" Max yelled with joy. "I haven't seen her in ages!"  
  
Kai growled at the thought of having to see Johnny again, but his cold face remained expressionless, like it had always been.  
  
"Oh, and Tyson? I.......you're REALLY going to hate me for this......but I......"  
  
Ray's eyes travelled nervously to the end of the room, before he let out the answer.  
  
"I....kinda invited your grandfather as well.........."  
  
"WHAT!?" Tyson yelled. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! HUH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FRICKIN ANNOYING HE IS?! HUH?! DO YA!!??"  
  
Kai snickered privately, while enjoying the scene: a fuming Tyson and a sweatdropping Ray, staring blankly at his outraged team mate.  
  
Ray sighed, and continued. "We'll all be battling three times per round. Best out of three wins gets the win. Got it?"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded. Ray smiled back, glad they understood.  
  
"Okay, in that case, I'll see you guys tomorrow. We'll be leaving early, around ten o'clock. See you then."  
  
"Seeya Ray!" Both Tyson and Max said. Suddenly, they turned to each other and yelled out at the top of their lungs, "JYNX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!!"  
  
They were still repetitively jinxing each other as the both walked out of the room, followed by a sweatdropping Kenny, shaking his head as he exited.  
  
Ray suddenly felt Kai's steely, crimson eyes upon him. He turned around to face his cold team captain.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you staying here for, Ray?"  
  
There was a troubled silence before Ray quickly replied.  
  
"I promised I'd stay and help Mr Dickenson. I was the only person he saw when he asked for help, so, I'll meet up with you guys in the dojo, okay?"  
  
Kai stared at Ray suspiciously. There was just a little something in Ray's tone. The way he spoke. There was an emotion planted in it. Hidden from other people.  
  
But not Kai.  
  
The emotion....was it....FEAR?  
  
Kai shook his head and proceeded to walk out of the door. The sooner he caught up to the others, the sooner he could stop Tyson and Max from jinxing each other. He walked outside, leaving Ray alone in the BBA office.  
  
Suddenly, Ray dashed forward and slammed the door, sliding the bolt across and locking it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai heard the door slam shut. He spun around, hearing the sound of the scrape of metal as the bolt was forcefully and desperately slid.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
No reply. Kai was starting to really suspect the neko-jin now.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Kai started to walk away, deep in thought. Ray was acting really strange, right now. What was going through his mind, now? Why was he acting so unusual?  
  
He had only walked several paces away from the door when he heard a scream from inside. Kai whipped around.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
At the sound of Ray's fearful scream, Tyson, Max and Kenny had rushed back to the door.  
  
"Ray! What's wrong?" Tyson cried.  
  
No reply. Then, the smashing of glass was heard from inside, making everyone have a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs.  
  
Kai whipped out his launcher and blade. He launched, sparks flying as the force of the launch sent Dranzer flying into the doorknob.  
  
It smashed the doorknob, but also splintered the door itself. Pieces of wood were thrown everywhere.  
  
"Mr Dickenson's gonna have a fit about this....." Max muttered as they pushed the pieces of wood out of their way, to access the office.  
  
The boys made their way inside and gasped at what they saw.  
  
Bits of glass covered the carpet, everywhere they looked. The window had been completely smashed into oblivion.  
  
There was no sign of Ray anywhere.  
  
"RAY!" Max cried, hoping to hear a response from his Chinese team mate. But there was none, except for the wind blowing through the shattered window.  
  
"Where could he be?!" Kenny cried.  
  
Kai scanned the room, with caution. Then his gaze was abruptly taken to the window by a glow of red light. The moon.  
  
"Guys..." He whispered softly, just enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"What is it, Kai?" Tyson asked. Then, he too saw the bright sphere.  
  
"It's....it's red!" Max gasped.  
  
"There wasn't anything about an eclipse, was there?" Kenny asked, eyeing the moon in awe.  
  
But Kai shook his head. "It's too red and glowing much too brightly to be an eclipse, Kenny." He replied.  
  
Suddenly, a huge, thunderous roar was heard from outside, echoing through the city.  
  
Kai dashed over to the window, despite the many piercing shards of glass guarding it, and looked down upon the dark streets.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Kai, what's going on?!" Tyson and the other BladeBreakers rushed up to their tense team captain. Then, they too caught sight of something very unusual.  
  
A white tiger was rushing through the streets. Blood was dripping from its tooth-filled mouth, streaking its muzzle with red.  
  
"What the-"Max was cut off, as the tiger leapt onto an unsuspecting man, who was reading a newspaper near a lamp post. He screamed as the tiger slashed mercilessly into his shoulders, blood spraying out of them.  
  
Kai, Max and Tyson whipped out their launchers and blades, and took aim at the tiger, still digging its claws into the unfortunate man's shoulders.  
  
They launched, forcefully, with their usual battle cry of, "LET IT RIP!!"  
  
The three blades flew towards the tiger at full speed. Three huge slashes appeared on the tiger's front leg.  
  
It let out a yowl of pain, and let go of the man, who weakly crawled away for safety.  
  
The tiger staggered back, breathing hard. It stared up at the three bladers, and dashed off, with a growl.  
  
Kai watched it go, worried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray's golden eyes opened slowly, in response to the shining light that flowed through the glassless windows that lined Tyson's dojo.  
  
Letting out a huge yawn, revealing his sharp fangs, he got up, his blanket slowly sliding off his shoulders.  
  
He looked down at his sleeping team mates and smiled, glad that they were okay.  
  
He walked over to the door. It was open.  
  
Ray cursed softly, and stepped outside, closing it quietly behind him. He'd forgotten to close it the night before.  
  
He felt the cool air of dawn brush against his skin, as he walked up to the small pond which lay in the centre of the dojo's courtyard.  
  
He looked into it, and saw.....  
  
Just, Ray. Perfectly, normal Ray.  
  
And he was relieved.  
  
"Ray."  
  
Kai's cold voice reached his sensitive ears, and he turned to see his team captain, leaning against the frame of the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Kai." He greeted. "What's up?"  
  
Kai's expression was one of complete suspicion – the absolute last thing Ray wanted to see.  
  
"Where were you, last night?" Kai asked, coldly.  
  
Ray stiffened, trying to find an answer.  
  
"I....I...uh....."  
  
Kai's gaze suddenly shifted to Ray's arm, which was mysteriously bandaged. Blood was seeping through, revealing three slashes. Like the claw of a tiger.  
  
"That tiger got you, didn't it?" Kai asked Ray, who nodded.  
  
"I was hiding in the closet when you guys busted in, I thought the tiger was....was still there."  
  
Kai nodded, and Ray relaxed. But there was still a flicker in Kai's steely crimson eyes before he walked past Ray and whipped out his launcher.  
  
"I'll take your excuse for now, Ray." He said, before launching Dranzer and starting to train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NG: Whoa. LONG chappie.  
  
Kai: So what's up with Ray?  
  
NG: ONLY ME AND RAY KNOW!!! SO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!  
  
2BC 


	3. Scream through Roar

Disclaimer: I ON'TDAY OWNAY EYBLADEBAY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane descended slowly through the thin and wispy white clouds, finally touching down on the runaway with a small bump.  
  
It sped along, gradually slowing to a stop as it reached the chinese airport.  
  
It's great to be home, Ray thought as he and the BladeBreakers made their way through the busy airport. Some people would wave at them, recognising the Beyblade world champions.  
  
Tyson was left with carrying the BladeBreakers luggage, due to the amount of snoring he did along the way. He was whining things like "I'm HUNGRY!" or, "I can't take another step!"  
  
Finally he sat down in the middle of the airport and started sulking. The rest of the team sweatdropped, Ray especially. ("Stop acting like a baby!")  
  
Suddenly, Ray heard a yell from his right, and he turned, just before he was rammed to the ground. His team mates leapt back in shock, except Kai, who muttered, "Why am I not surprised....."  
  
"Mmriahmm!!" Ray mumbled at the pink haired girl hugging him tightly. "GET...OFF!"  
  
"Huh?" The golden eyes looked up at Ray's slitted ones. "Uhm...ah, sorry, Ray..."  
  
Mariah got off Ray who stood up, rubbing his head, but his slitted eyes returned to normal. "It's good to see you, Mariah." He said, smiling.  
  
Mariah smiled back, blushing.  
  
Ray's team mates sniggered. But they shut up when Ray glared back at them. Kai was still smirking. ("That won't work on me, Ray.")  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the traitor!"  
  
Ray spun around in surprise, reacting slightly from the voice coming from straight behind him.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT!" He yelled at the grinning Lee.  
  
"Aww, c'mon, Ray! Where's your sense of humour?" Lee was laughing at the look on Ray's face. "Lighten up! At least you're here!"  
  
Ray sighed, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess...."  
  
"Well, let's go to the village, then. We're already late for the first match."  
  
"ALREADY!?" Tyson cried. "LET'S GO, THEN!! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!?" He picked up all the luggage effortlessly and ran out of the airport and onto the bus at full speed.  
  
Everyone stared. Then fell over, except for Kai, who sighed.  
  
"NOW, he's panicked...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After everyone had clambered onto the bus, Tyson had started snoring loudly again. So everyone piled their luggage to form a wall around him, blocking the incredibly annoying sound from their ears.  
  
Mr Dickenson had taken a seat right at the front, while Kai did the exact opposite, taking a seat in the far back. Lee had seated next to Kenny, for he was very curious about the laptop, due to the lack of technology in his village. Mariah had wanted to take a nap, so she'd found a seat all to herself.  
  
Ray had a window seat. Like Mariah, he was incredibly tired. He took in a deep, long breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"You tired, Ray?" His eyes reopened to see Max taking a seat right next to him.  
  
"Yeah," Ray yawned, revealing his fangs. "I didn't really get much sleep on the plane, or the night before...."  
  
Max nodded, then stared down at his Draciel blade, which Kenny had recently modified.  
  
Ray sighed, then gazed out his window.  
  
The terrain outside was getting more rocky and wild. Good. That meant they were close to the village.  
  
The bus kept driving up the hill, slowed by the steepness and uneven surface of the terrain. The trees were swaying nearby. Ray stared at them, remembering when he, Mariah, Lee, Gary and Kevin used to climb them.  
  
His breath came fast, as something from the very back of his mind pushed forward into his main circle of thoughts, dominating them and becoming the main subject on his mind.  
  
But it wasn't pleasant.  
  
"Kevin...." He whispered as he stared out the window. Suddenly, he didn't feel safe or happy at all.  
  
He stared down at his bloodstained bandage, and gritted his teeth, his pupils slitting in fear.  
  
Yes, it was good to be home.  
  
Just not as great as it used to be.....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud and pained roar echoed outside, waking Kai from the easily penetrable depths of slumber.  
  
His crimson eyes shot open, and he sat up, abruptly, forgetting that Max and Oliver were sleeping in the same hut. (A/N: Don't ask me WHY the softies are with the coldblooded member of the BladeBreakers, okay?)  
  
Max stirred comfortably in his sleep. "But Idunwunna go traiiin......." He mumbled as he turned over, then continued snoring softly.  
  
Kai sweatdropped and slowly got up, quietly this time. He didn't want to see another result of his harshness towards the BladeBreakers. He could almost imagine Max mumbling-"Gimme back...Draciel, Kai....."  
  
Slowly, he crept over towards the front door and opened it, silently. He stuck his head out, outside, and scanned the area for any signs of the source of the roar.  
  
But there was nothing in sight. Absolutely nothing.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him, and he silently walked outside, grabbing his beyblade and launcher as he slid past the open door, shutting it behind him. Unfortunately, the close ended with a small squeak. Kai cringed, but he didn't hear Max mumbling.  
  
He walked out through the village, careful not to disturb anyone in the nearby huts. One of the huts he passed by had a bunch of squealing girls, while another had someone yelling out, "MY CHEESEBURGER!" in his sleep.  
  
'Tyson.' He thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
He looked up into the sky to admire the sky.  
  
And froze.  
  
The moon was glowing red. Bright red. Evil red.  
  
It glowed amongst the glittering stars, which seemed to fear this once gentle giant's new look. As a result, some of the stars beside it even started fading out.  
  
Kai remembered that this was the same thing that happened in the BBA building, when the white tiger had been rampaging the lamplit streets.  
  
But why was it happening here?  
  
He slipped past the last hut in sight, when he heard the crunching of gravel behind him. He froze, but the crunching gravel noise kept getting louder. He whipped out his launcher and spun around,  
  
"YAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
"Dieu! Kai, it's only us!"  
  
Kai lowered his launcher, realizing that his followers were none other than Max and Oliver. He grimaced. So they did hear the squeak on the door.  
  
"What are you doing out here?!" He whispered harshly.  
  
"Looking for you, of course!" Max said. "We heard you leave. Why did you—"  
  
Suddenly, another roar echoed around the village, making Oliver and Max freeze, pale-faced. Kai chucked his thumb over his shoulder, sighing.  
  
"Hear that?" He mused. "That's why."  
  
"K—Kai?" Max asked. "C—Can we go, now?"  
  
Kai scanned the area, cautiously, before he saw a shadowed movement behind Oliver.  
  
"OLIVER!!" He yelled as the French Majestic cried out in pain, and collapsed to the ground, heavy wounds in his back. They looked like tiger slashes. Blood seeped slowly out of his wounds as Oliver slowly tried to get up.  
  
"Oliver, stay still!" Max said, running over to him. But then, a flash of white leapt effortlessly over the wounded boy, heading straight over to Kai.  
  
Kai dodged just in the nick of time, narrowly avoiding the white tiger's attack.  
  
He spun around and whipped out his launcher, pointing it to the vicious cat, who snarled mercilessly.  
  
'What the—' Kai stared at the tiger's eyes. They were glowing bright red, and slitted.  
  
Kai studied the tiger harder and realized that there were three slashes on its front leg.  
  
This was the same tiger they'd seen in the streets. But how did it follow them all the way out here?  
  
The tiger roared and leapt forward, speedily. Kai didn't have any time to back or dodge.  
  
Instead, he yanked the ripcord with all his might. Sparks flew as Dranzer whizzed forth from the launcher and dug into the tiger's shoulder. Blood splattered onto the ground as the tiger roared in major pain.  
  
But then, something strange happened.  
  
As the tiger roared in pain, he heard a scream. It echoed around his brain. He gasped as it pierced his mind. It sounded so familiar....  
  
It sounded like....like....Ray!  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that the tiger had recovered from his attack and had leapt forward again, fags bared.  
  
"KAI!!" Max cried as the tiger slashed across his torso. Kai's look of horror turned to pain as he fell to his knees, breathing hard.  
  
Unfortunately, Max's cry had captured the tiger's attention. It lost interest in its prey and turned to him, Oliver barely conscious in his arms.  
  
Max paled. He hadn't even brought Draciel with him.  
  
Staring at the tiger, Max's blue eyes were widened in fear. He gripped the half asleep Oliver in fright, knowing that despite his state, he was as freaked as Max.  
  
Suddenly, a flaming Beyblade whizzed straight onto the tiger's right leg, singing it mercilessly. The tiger roared out in pain before backing away from its prey and dashing past, straight into the bushes. The leaves were stained red, as blood splattered onto them.  
  
Max turned to see who their saviour was, and saw Kai, halfway up on his knees, beyblade launcher smoking.  
  
His eyes flickered, then closed, as he collapsed, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NG: Sorry I had to leave it there. Wait until I update!  
  
Kai: It's so obvious who the tiger is, NG. I don't even know WHY you keep it a secret!  
  
NG: Why YOU---  
  
**Experiencing Technical difficulties. Please Stand By...**  
  
**Until then review!**  
  
2BC 


	4. Found and Wounded

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max couldn't sleep that night.  
  
He still kept thinking about the White Tiger, how it had attacked them so fiercely. He'd only known tigers to attack when they were hungry, but this one just.....seemed to get pleasure out of trying to kill people. This tiger would turn on the village, instead of feasting on animals in the jungle.  
  
But why?  
  
He sighed, and turned to see the two empty beds next to him. He shivered. Without Kai or Oliver, he didn't really feel so safe.  
  
He shivered under the blankets and looked out the window, where the stars had faded, along with the moon. The pinkish sky grew more blue by the minute, as dawn slowly became morning.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a gasp from outside. He abruptly sat up in bed, as his gaze became focused upon the wooden, locked door.  
  
Slowly, he got out of bed, his sheets gradually sliding off him as his feet touched the floor. He walked over to the door, and, with caution, unlocked it.  
  
He opened the door, very slowly and very narrowly, still suspicious of whether the tiger was there or not.  
  
At first, there was nothing. Just a few huts, with the sound of snoring floating around them. Obviously Tyson. Max sighed. He was going to feel sorry for whoever was sleeping in there with him.  
  
Then, he looked down at the bloodstained gravel from last night.  
  
Ray was lying, barely conscious, along with scars all over his body. The three slashes on his arm had reopened, letting the crimson blood join the gravel as well as the blood shed from the night before. A new slash had dug into his shoulder, also drawing blood.  
  
Max gasped. "Ray!"  
  
He ran up to his friend's side, ignoring the bloodied gravel beneath his feet, and gently tried to shake him awake. "Ray....."  
  
He was surprised when Ray's eyes flickered open, and stared at Max. The amber eyes were completely filled with fear, and tears were falling rapidly from them. He took in a breath, as he started to say something, but the breath left his mouth, with no words at all as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The match had been unable to commence, due to so many people being wounded by the tiger. Kai, Oliver and Ray had to stay in bed for more than five days before they were let back out into their own huts.  
  
Yet, Kai still suspected Ray. He was getting more attacked by the tiger than anyone else in the village. He was suffering from lots of blood loss as he was attacked, one night after the other. It seemed the white tiger was after Ray.  
  
But even though protection was placed around Ray's hut, he would still turn up, injured.  
  
The night before, Ray had been attacked again, and his team mates were growing more concerned by the day. He was weakening, and would barely eat, now. They tried to get something out of him, as if he was hiding something, but it was always replied with, "I don't know, you guys...."  
  
Max walked throughout the White Tiger village, which was starting to darken as day left, bit by bit. He stared at the villagers, who were doing last minute chores before abruptly retreating into their huts, as the fading sunlight met their eyes.  
  
And who wouldn't have been so paranoid, after what had happened to the three world class bladers.  
  
Max knew he had to go inside, soon. It was getting late. Crickets started chirping in the bushes, as the golden sunlight from the west faded, the cold wind and darkness replacing its role as ruler of the sky.  
  
And then, the unexplainable thing happened. Something no-one had managed to find out how or why it happened.  
  
The moon glowed red, its scarlet rays dominating many of the stars which surrounded it. It was glowing brighter, with every night that the tiger emerged.  
  
Max's pace and heartbeat grew faster as he realized all these things happening. The crunch of gravel beneath his feet became much more faster by the minute as he searched. He hadn't even found his hut, yet. And the sun was completely set, now. He let out a frightened cry, and sped through the village, growing more desperate by the second.  
  
Finally, he came across the straw hut he was settled in, and rushed up to the front door, relief only barely taking over his mind. But when he tried rip open the wooden door, it barely budged.  
  
Panic took over the relief as soon as it had arrived in Max's mind as he tugged on the doorhandle, getting more desperate as he heard a loud roar sound from the bushes.  
  
He spun around, forgetting about the door and trying hopelessly to find an alternate escape in the darkness, before he felt a firm yank backwards by the collar. He suddenly screamed, expecting the worst, before a hand was firmly clamped over his lips.  
  
"Max! Shut the hell up!" A harsh whisper sounded in his ears.  
  
Max tensed as he recognized the voice. Then, he relaxed.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
The blonde haired blader was yanked back inside the hut and dropped to the floor. Kai walked forward and slammed the door, locking it, before finally turning to face Max.  
  
His eyes were full of anger as he glared at Max, who stared back, anxious. He knew Kai was about to explode on him for being late, so he braced himself.  
  
But instead, Kai's look of hard anger turned to pain as the wound on his torso reopened from his quick movements. Blood seeped through his black tank top, and he gripped the injured area in pain, as he slowly sank to his knees, cursing softly in anger.  
  
Max got up and ran over to Kai.  
  
"Kai, you look awful....." Oliver commented from his bed. His shoulder had healed greatly since the attack, but he still had a little trouble moving his arm.  
  
Max slid his arm under Kai's shoulder, and gently started to lift his weakened team captain, who unwillingly cooperated by slowly standing up. He glared at his teamate, fire in his tone despite his weakness.  
  
"You....could've gotten....killed out there......"  
  
"Sorry Kai.....I was looking for Ray...."  
  
At the mention of Ray's name, Kai growled in annoyance, a distant look in his eyes.  
  
Max helped Kai over to his bed, which he sat on with a small groan of pain. His torso still hurt, badly. The tiger had got him real good, back then. He recalled what had distracted him. A scream. Ray's scream. Where did it come from?  
  
"Ray's been disappearing every night, and every time, he turns up wounded." Oliver recalled. "But why?"  
  
Max sighed. "He won't speak to us much, anymore. It's as if....I don't know.....he's hiding something from us. And it must be pretty serious if he won't even tell his own team. He's usually the open one..."  
  
Kai sighed in depression. The pain was clearing up a bit, allowing him to think more clearly. He lay back, careful not to reopen his wound again, deep in thought.  
  
Max was right, Ray was hiding something.  
  
But what?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It seems the match is unable to commence. We've suffered many considerable losses in the village. This may mark the All Stars return from the village for refuge. I request a private jet be sent out here at once. Thank you.  
  
Report of Judy Ta-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A scream tore through the darkness, reaching the ears of Max Tate, whose bright blue eyes shot open.  
  
He sat up sharply in his bed. He'd heard that scream before.  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NG: Booooringa with a capital Boooooor.  
  
Kai: For once, I agree with you......  
  
NG: Sorry about the lateness, peeples. And the reason I took down Hidden Darkness 3 was that I didn't like the idea. Can anyone give me a better idea? Mega-Gurl-X, now's your chance to speak! ^^  
  
2BC 


	5. Kai's Realization

Disclaimer: ......don't.......own.....beyblade.......-_-;;.........(Twitch)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max literally flew out of bed, leaving his sheets in a tangled mess as he grabbed Draciel V and ran desperately over to the door. He unlocked the several bolts that barricaded it and rushed outside, leaving the door open behind him, slowly swinging shut.  
  
He took off through the night, gravel crunching rapidly beneath his bare feet, not even caring that they were starting to bleed from the rough surface that penetrated his skin with every quickening step. He knew his mother's scream very well. And he was stopping at nothing to find her and stop whatever was frightening her.  
  
The moon was glowing even more brightly than before. The scarlet rays were expanding across the usually navy blue sky. The stars were doing their best to shine through the evil moon's red light, but they were failing miserably. They couldn't even hope to dominate the evil scarlet light that had taken over the once gentle giant's normally peaceful glow.  
  
Max kept running, he breathing quickening. He was starting to tire. It was well around past midnight, and his brain was slowly giving in to sleep.  
  
But he put up resistance. His mother was in trouble, and he was stopping at nothing to find out what was happening. He couldn't give up. Never.  
  
He was still running with huge difficulty when he realized the gravel beneath his feet wasn't the only thing crunching through the night. He stopped abruptly, only to hear the other gravel sound keep going for a minute, but then, seemed to make a scraping noise and stop altogether. Max looked around, trying to find the source of the similar noise.  
  
His sleepy yet alert blue eyes scanned the area with tiring effort. If it was the tiger tracking him, he knew he would be too vulnerable to even launch Draciel. He was so exhausted.  
  
"No!" He told himself firmly. He shook his head free of the increasing sleepiness that had been quickly taking over it. He scanned the darkness again, this time, with more ease.  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone gasp. He spun around, his blond hair whirling at the sudden movement.  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
The pink haired blader was staring wide-eyed at Max, her eyes full of fear and sadness. Her hair had fallen into the flow of the increasing wind, as well as her cloak, as she took a step back, her golden eyes shedding tears.  
  
"You shouldn't be here Max....."  
  
She spun on her heel and ran through the night, disappearing into the darkness before Max could stop and question her.  
  
The Draciel master stared in shock of what had just happened.  
  
"WAIT! Mariah! What are you doing out here?!"  
  
But there was no answer from the Mountain Cat blader as the sounds of crunching gravel faded into the distance, then stopped, followed by the sound of a door slam.  
  
Max stood there, stunned for a moment as he let it all sink in.  
  
Mariah? Was Mariah hiding something?  
  
A loud roar sounded from the hut right next to him, making all thoughts of suspecting Mariah vanish from the blond haired blader's mind, recollecting the thoughts that had surfaced there earlier.  
  
He rushed up to the front door, which had been completely torn open. Blood completely stained the gravel around it, as well as red paw prints that led up to the destroyed door. Splinters of wood, different shapes and sizes, covered the bloodied gravel nearby.  
  
Max whipped out his blade, and launched it, sparks flying as the ripcord was finally released from the launcher, as well as Draciel, which destroyed the remnants of the door, making it clear for its master to get in.  
  
The sight that met the blond haired blader's bright blue eyes left him staring in terror for at least a minute.  
  
Judy Tate lay upon the poorly carpeted ground. Blood stained her white lab coat, leaving a pool of blood flowing slowly from the unfortunate victim. She was unconscious, and a smashed laptop lay upon the ground several metres away-  
  
-where the white tiger stood, snarling viciously at the intruder. Blood streaked down its muzzle, staining the once-white fur with a dullish scarlet.  
  
Max stared at the horrific sight, for what seemed like forever. At first, his blue eyes glimmered with sorrowful tears, as he stared at his weakened mother. His gaze suddenly snapped to the white tiger, who was breathing hard, its huge sides heaving in and out, as wounds started to open up again. It had been through much pain.  
  
Yet, when it glared at Max, it realized he wasn't going to show ANY pity for it.  
  
Pure hate had replaced the sadness in the Draciel Master's bright blue eyes, as the boy clamped Draciel back into his launcher, and aimed it mercilessly at the tiger's side.  
  
"You won't get away with this....." He said, his voice shaking with anger.  
  
He yanked the ripcord.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kai stealthily approached the front door of the hut Max had disappeared into, all the while wincing in pain from his closely healed wound, he heard it again. The roar of pain.  
  
Kai's eyes widened, as a scream emerged from the pained roar. The same scream he had heard several nights ago. It rushed through his mind, piercing it like it had done back then. The scream that had made him tense around a certain team mate.  
  
The scream - Ray's scream.  
  
He staggered into one side of the doorway, not in pain, but in shock, as something struck him, hard. Something that drained strength from him, and made him gasp in horror. Thoughts flooded through his mind, trying to find a different explanation for it all. But it kept coming up with the exact same thing.  
  
Something he seriously wanted to doubt.  
  
His stomach muscles tensed, causing just a little bit of his wound to reopen. But he didn't even notice it. He was so surprised. He let out another shaky breath. It made sense, now.  
  
The disappearances at night.....  
  
~Itaimi oruko, aruno mai...~  
  
The wounds repetitively appearing after each night....  
  
~Ontoya, ashonu, iru marasai....~  
  
The scream through the roar....  
  
~Irunshu alonti, saki larin....~  
  
The unusual behavior.....  
  
~Sushuno asite, urno jin....~  
  
The white tiger rushed out of the hut, new slashes drenching the creature in the crimson life's liquid, staining its dullish white fur, no longer pure due to the older blood staining it. Many of the scars had been completely reopened. Max had done some damage.  
  
The tiger glared at the nearby team captain, who merely stared back, his crimson eyes still filled with shock.  
  
The tiger's glowing glare managed to even pierce through Kai's sharp yet stunned mind. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath to finally calm himself from the much bitter and unwelcoming shock that had completely flooded his mind, and lessening the vulnerability in his crimson orbs, which reopened to find the tiger had dashed off.  
  
He barely saw the All Starz rushing past him, into the hut, followed by several village medics. They too, were followed, only by the curiosity of the village.  
  
His eyes shifted to the nearby bushes, where the tiger was being chased off. Gunfire erupted after it, only just managing to damage its leg. Its running suddenly became a maddened limp as it struggled to escape.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. "No...."  
  
Suddenly, a pink flash of light streaked through the bushes, along with the yowl of a cat. The villagers who had been firing at the white tiger backed in surprise as several trees suddenly lost their lifelong connection to the ground and fell, blocking the gunmen's fire, and confirming the white tiger's safety.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ray's still missing, you guys! He's been missing for two days!!"  
  
Kenny slammed his fist upon the wooden table, making everybody jump, but only making Kai open his eyes from his usual leaning against the wall position.  
  
Tyson sighed. "Maybe he's hiding, Chief. You know, from that tiger....."  
  
"Or maybe he's gone off to get help." Max suggested, then frowned. "Nah, he's too wounded to walk THAT far....."  
  
Kenny sighed, as he read an e-mail from his computer. Then looked at the Draciel Master.  
  
"Max, I got a report from the hospital. You mother...she's got back injuries. She won't be walking for a month."  
  
Max stared hard toward the poorly carpeted floor, his blue eyes shining with grim determination.  
  
'I'll get that tiger.' He thought, angrily. 'No one hurts my mom like that!'  
  
Everyone stared at the tense Max, his eyes shadowed.  
  
Kai sighed softly, recalling the night a couple days before. The blond haired blader had been devastated. He had been crying until dawn, when the rest of the BladeBreakers did their best to comfort him.  
  
And now it was very likely that he would cry again.  
  
Just then, several gasps were heard from outside, but they claimed no interest from the down stricken beyblade team – until they heard Lee cry out, "RAY!"  
  
The five bladers's eyes widened, and they dashed out of the hut to see an unconscious Ray being helped towards a nearby hut by Mariah, Gary and Lee.  
  
Ray looked awful. Blood stained his torn white clothes, and dulled his blue pants. Bits of his long, raven coloured hair was free from the white material that held it place. He looked so pale from the blood loss. His body was covered in slashes, all shapes and sizes, and drenching the unfortunate teenager in life's liquid.  
  
"Ray..." Max gasped.  
  
They were all surprised when Ray's eyes flickered open. Those amber orbs looked so dull, completely lacking the bright yellow they once were. He looked so exhausted. He opened his cracked, bleeding lips and managed to speak.  
  
"Guys....." He gasped.  
  
Then, he fainted again before anyone could reply.  
  
The three members of the White Tiger team continued to help Ray into the medic's hut. As the raven-haired neko-jin disappeared into the hut, Kai followed stealthily behind, before anyone questioned him.  
  
He peered through the door, right after the White Tiger team had been ushered out by the nurse. He stared at Ray, who stirred uncomfortably in his sleep, as the doctors began to bandage the wounded blader.  
  
"See you tonight, Ray...." He whispered as he walked off.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ray stirred in his sleep. Sweat beaded his scarred forehead as the sun slowly sunk towards the horizon. His breathing became quickened as the sky grew darker.  
  
Suddenly, he abruptly sat up in bed with a cry.  
  
Kai stood by his bedside, his steely crimson eyes staring firmly upon the sweaty and wounded neko-jin, who stared back up, breathing hard.  
  
"K-Kai?"  
  
The team captain nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
Ray suddenly tensed. "What time is it?!"  
  
Kai's eyes shot open. 'I knew it.....'  
  
The neko jin's desperate stare became a glare.  
  
"Answer me, Kai!" He cried.  
  
"5:57."  
  
Ray's eyes slitted in fear and he let out a frightened cry, as he leapt out of bed. But in the action, several wounds reopened, forcing the teenager onto his scarred knees.  
  
He stared up and Kai, desperation and anger swirling in his amber eyes.  
  
"I know, Ray. I know what you've been trying to hide...."  
  
"NO!" Ray clumsily got up, glaring almost desperately into Kai's steely crimson orbs, which neither flinched nor blinked at this sudden action. "You-you don't know a thing! You can't!"  
  
"Ray, you can't hide it anymore. I know what you are."  
  
Ray's eyes turned from a firm glare to a fear filled stare, as they shifted over to the window, towards the moon.  
  
It was starting to glow red. Bright red.  
  
Ray suddenly made an dash for the door. He had to leave Kai.  
  
But he was suddenly yanked back from his escape. He struggled as Kai binded his arms with his own, trying to still the neko jin.  
  
"NO! Kai, let me go!!"  
  
Pain surfaced in his head, as the moon grew more scarlet. Kai was strong. He couldn't move his arms at all. But he kept struggling. He had to escape.  
  
"Ray!" He only just heard Kai's voice through his rage.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Ray kicked his team captain in the stomach, making him release his grip on the neko jin. He fell to his knees, gasping. Ray had completely winded him.  
  
He sat there, gasping for a few minutes and trying to catch his breath. As his mind cleared up and recovered from the pain, he realized that Ray had escaped.  
  
He stood up, and ran outside into the night, scanning the darkness for the raven haired blader. He couldn't have gotten far; he was still wounded.  
  
Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from the bushes. Kai spun around to see the wounded, yet fierce white tiger leap out of the green vegetation.  
  
Kai faced it, his steely crimson eyes managing to pierce through the glowing red ones.  
  
"I know what you are, Ray..." He whispered softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray: Busted......-_-;;  
  
NG: And if any of you guys don't even know who the tiger is yet....you're just plain stoopid! :P XD Nah, if you STILL don't know who it is, then it's okay.....  
  
Kai: He's gonna kill me...O_o  
  
NG: Maaaaayyyybbbeeee......  
  
2BC 


	6. Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain poured down upon the darkened village, as the BladeBreaker's team captain stared hard at his former team mate, snarling back at him. He still had trouble believing it, but it was true.....  
  
It was Ray. Ray was the white tiger.  
  
The tiger snarled viciously, its slitted pupils glowing their usual scarlet as it focused mercilessly on its prey. The same scarlet as the moon, whose colour had spread across even more of the dark, cloudy sky.  
  
Kai backed away from the snarling white tiger as it started to step forward, sensing another unfinished victim. But his gaze never left those glowing red pupils. Not once.  
  
The teenager clenched his teeth. He knew he could just take out Dranzer, aim it at the tiger, wound it and then escape.  
  
But......  
  
He gripped Dranzer tightly in his palm, his gaze finally drifting from the tiger's eyes and onto the wet gravel. The rain was washing the blood away, bit by bit.  
  
'I can't do it.....'  
  
Suddenly, he heard the tiger roar. He looked back up again just in time to see the tiger leap forward, eager to sink its bloodstained teeth into its prey. The prey – unknown as his team captain.  
  
It succeeded, biting down firmly into Kai's arm. Its jaws penetrated the red material on his wrist guard, and pierced his flesh, making him almost cry out. But he ended up dropping Dranzer, as the scarlet liquid started drenching his arm.  
  
He managed to keep his signature death glare firmly focused on the tiger's eyes, despite the pain he was going through. The tiger had a look of triumph as it realized its prey was weakening and bit down harder, making Kai hiss in pain.  
  
The team captain gritted his teeth. His arm was getting crushed in the tiger's jaws. He had to do something. But what?  
  
Suddenly, a sickening slashing sound met Kai's ears, and (much to his relief) he felt the steel like jaws release around his blood soaked arm.  
  
The tiger staggered back with a pained growl, and turned to face its unknown attacker.  
  
"Max!" Kai gasped.  
  
The Draciel Master was glaring full force, hate swirling in his bright blue eyes, dulling them a little. His blade had slashed the tiger's leg, reopening three other wounds, and making the tiger slowly sink to the ground.  
  
"I'm not letting you get away for what you did to my Mom!" He cried, anger strengthening in his usually bright tone.  
  
"HEAVY VIPER WALL, DRACIEL!!!"  
  
The green blade summoned a glowing aura of purple light, and started to head full speed towards the wounded, snarling tiger, determined to strike it down.  
  
But then, Kai saw Dranzer suddenly glow scarlet amongst the wet gravel, all the while, Draciel seemed to be slowing, bit by bit.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Draciel's balance suddenly became shaky, as Dranzer glowed brighter, and then it completely failed, spinning to a stop. The purple aura vanished as well.  
  
Max stared in confusion. "Draciel?"  
  
Kai let out a small breath of relief, unnoticed by Max, who walked over to his beyblade, which was getting soaked in the rain. He knelt down, and studied it, confused.  
  
The BladeBreaker's team captain watched in silence from a distance, failing to notice the tiger slowly stalking towards the blond haired blader.  
  
"What's wrong, Draciel?" Max asked, his hand hovering over it. "Are you okay?"  
  
There was no response. Not that Max really expected him to do so, but he was at least hoping for some action of explanation.  
  
Slowly, his fingers closed over his beyblade.  
  
That's when a piercing pain flooded his back, as daggerlike claws dug in.  
  
"NO! STOP!" Kai yelled.  
  
The tiger completely lost interest in its prey as soon as the teenager cried out. It snarled, and retracted its claws, letting the barely conscious Max collapse.  
  
As the tiger walked closer towards him, Kai picked up his blade in his bloodied hand. His arm still bled in long red lines of liquid, dripping to the ground, but only to get washed away almost immediately by the falling rain, whose downfall had increased.  
  
He clenched his teeth, hissing in pain.  
  
"You want me?"  
  
The tiger snarled dangerously.  
  
"Come and GET me!"  
  
Kai spun on his heel (and almost slipped on the wet gravel) and dashed off into the bushes.  
  
Max gasped. "No, KAI!! Stop, you'll get hurt!!"  
  
But it was too late....Kai had disappeared into the bushes, the tiger ferociously charging after, determined to strike down its prey.  
  
Max stared at the bushes, dripping with fragile, beadlike raindrops as the dark rain continued to pour down upon him, hammering the gravel mercilessly.  
  
But the blond haired blader was simply staring ahead, where Kai and the tiger had disappeared to. He was speechless.  
  
He finally looked down at his beyblade, which lay in the palm of his hand. His back still hurt from the daggerlike claws that had dug into it earlier, but he ignored the pain. His gaze and mind was focused upon his blade.  
  
"What's wrong, Draciel?" He asked, softly. This time, the bit chip glowed a little. Just a flicker.  
  
If only you understood....  
  
The purple glow vanished, leaving behind a very confused Max.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked softly. "Draciel...what don't you understand?"  
  
But there was no reply from the turtle bitbeast.  
  
'Draciel...." He whispered, then froze as he heard rapidly approaching footsteps coming from behind. He spun around, getting up, but with difficulty.  
  
"MAX!" Tyson and Mariah were running up to their wounded friend, still struggling to properly stand. The navy haired blader's eyes filled with tears as he spotted the wounds in his best friend's back. "Max, are you okay?! Max!"  
  
"I'm fine, Tyson..." Max was cut off as his friend hugged him tightly. He was sobbing, his body shaking violently, as tears started to drench him shoulder.  
  
Max was in shock for a couple seconds. Then hugged back, his own tears spilling from his bright blue eyes. They were both afraid. Afraid they would lose each other. (A/N: AS FRIENDS. This is non yaoi, thank you...)  
  
Mariah stared at the two boys, then shifted her gaze up to the glowing red moon, its scarlet rays expanding over the cloudy night sky. A tear fell from her concerned, golden eye.  
  
"Ray...."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kai ran with difficulty through the lush forest, yet the nearby bushes were nothing but a blur as the tiger chased him. His stomach still hurt, but the wound had healed greatly since his unfortunate encounter. But the nearby branches that whipped his arms had done some damage. Not to mention the wound that had been gained by the tiger's bite.  
  
But still, he charged on. The bushes nearby were lit by the scarlet moon, making them take on a more haunted appearance.  
  
Both predator and prey were slowing down. A sharp twig had stuck Kai's side, making him wince and gasp in pain. But the tiger's old wounds were reopening from the effort of chasing. It was slowing even faster than Kai.  
  
It suddenly sprung forth in a final attempt to bring its prey down. With one final burst of speed, Kai launched himself forth, narrowly evading the tiger's bloodstained claws.  
  
The tiger landed hard onto the ground, letting out a yowl in response to the overbearing pain. Kai skidded and fell to his knees, hissing angrily in pain. It had become too much to handle.  
  
Leaning himself against a tree, he slowly managed to use his tired legs to help him up. He managed to turn and face the tiger, who was still glaring at Kai with glowing, unforgiving slitted eyes, but was breathing hard. It was weakening.  
  
Kai stared at it, concern and frustration brewing in his eyes.  
  
"I know you're in there." He whispered.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
The BladeBreaker's team captain spun to see Tyson and Max running up to him. Max was thoroughly slowed by his back wounds, though.  
  
"Kai, what are you waiting for?! Finish him! He's down!!" Tyson yelled at his team captain, who merely stared back.  
  
The expression on his face surprised the other two bladers. It was expressionless, yet it wasn't the usual coldness as before. It looked warm, almost soft. He stared down onto the bloodied patch of land beneath his feet, eyes shadowed.  
  
"You'd really kill him?"  
  
Tyson and Max stared at him. Did Kai actually WANT this tiger to survive?  
  
Suddenly, Kai let out a gasp of pain, as he felt the steel like claws slash across his back. Too late, they had talked long enough to let the tiger recover. He fell to his knees, gasping painfully.  
  
"KAI!!" both Tyson and Max cried.  
  
The tiger spun around awkwardly as it heard the two yell. Tyson started backing away instantly as the tiger turned on them, while Max remained frozen to the spot in fear. He stared at those tiger's eyes. They still glowed red. Bright red.  
  
"Max!" Tyson whispered loudly. "Run! What're you standing there for?!"  
  
But Max remained on the spot, shaking violently. He couldn't move. The tiger was slowly stalking forward. If he broke into a run, then the tiger would definitely give chase. But those wounds would be enough to slow it.....  
  
All other thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the tiger suddenly leapt forth with a loud roar. Max screamed and covered his face with his arms, bracing himself.  
  
As Kai finally looked up and saw the white tiger about to strike Max, he also saw a string of electric green energy hit it aside, making it crash into a nearby tree. Hard.  
  
"Driger." Kai whispered as the beam of energy shifted into the White Tiger bitbeast.  
  
The other tiger was dizzied by the impact and struggled to stand up. It glared up at the bitbeast, snarling weakly in anger. But the bitbeast merely stared back down with a look of .......pity?  
  
The tiger suddenly leapt again, aiming for Driger. It seemed desperate to wound his opponent. But the bitbeast dodged, and the tiger let out a yowl of surprise as it realized it was headed for a tree.  
  
Driger didn't let that happen. He attacked from its other side, pinning it forcefully to the ground.  
  
Kai watched it all, with Tyson and Max hiding behind him. The tiger was yowling and roaring in the bitbeast's grip, struggling to get free and strike down the enemy.  
  
But then, Driger softly placed a paw on the side of the tiger's head, forcing the wounded creature to look him in the eye.  
  
Tyson and Max stepped out from behind Kai, confused. What was going on?  
  
The answer echoed through their minds as Driger spoke to its wounded, snarling and struggling victim.  
  
'Master Ray.....'  
  
The tiger froze. Its slitted eyes rounded once more, and were drained of evil red.  
  
Of hate.  
  
'D...Driger...'  
  
Fear replaced the anger in the tiger's eyes. Shame and guilt soon began to mix in as Driger released its grip and exploded into green particles, drifting towards the direction of the village.  
  
Kai stared as the tiger clumsily stood up. But its gaze remained firmly on the ground. Tears were starting to pour from the now amber eyes. They streaked through the tiger's wet, tangled fur.  
  
The rain was ceasing, now. Bit by bit, the downfall was lessening its force on the ground below, soon becoming nothing but cold, moist air. But the white tiger's tears still came pouring down, as it stared at Kai, rare pity brewing in the team captain's eyes.  
  
'You.....you knew all along.....'  
  
Its gaze dropped to the ground once again as a red light suddenly erupted from its entire body, making the wounded tiger yowl in pain.  
  
The red light flooded everybody's vision, making them all turn away, shielding their eyes. Even when the light had subsided, everyone was still blinking, out of focus.  
  
Max tried to make out a blurred figure, standing where the tiger once was. His blue eyes blinked several times, sharpening his vision bit by bit.  
  
He stared at the figure, and gasped when it became recognizable. Long, tangled raven hair, golden amber eyes, a white Chinese warrior outfit.....  
  
"Ray." Max exhaled softly, as the neko jin fell to his knees, hard.  
  
Ray was shaking. He couldn't look at anyone. Especially when Tyson and Kai's visions returned to normal, and focused upon the "tiger".  
  
"Why.....why did you hurt her, Ray?" Max asked, his voice slightly firm with anger, but still shaky with sadness and shock. He refused to believe it. That Ray had been the one hurting everybody. That Ray had seriously wounded his mother.  
  
Ray slowly shook his head, still staring at the ground. "I......"  
  
He shut his eyes. "I couldn't control myself....."  
  
He finally got the strength to look up at his three team mates. Max was staring, his eyes completely watery now, realizing how much pain Ray had gone through. Kai looked upset, only a thin trickle from his eye managing to break through his emotionless expression. Tyson's eyes were wide with shock, through Ray could see they were growing watery, bit by bit.  
  
His gaze dropped back to the ground and sealed as his eyes closed, exhaustion taking over him. His limbs were heavy and wounded. He couldn't move anywhere, but down.  
  
"I.....I'm sorry...." He whispered as he fell forward onto the hard ground, blood trickling from his reopening wounds.  
  
Darkness engulfed him, as he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NG: (Sniff) Poor Ray, I feel real bad doing all this to him......But hey, I didn't rate this Angst for nothing......AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! FOR BOTH CHAPPIES!!!  
  
Ray: FLAME HER!! YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME!!!  
  
Kai: YEAH!!  
  
NG: Hey, Ray, you're supposed to be almost dead!  
  
Ray: Oh yeah......WHAT?!  
  
NG: Going now!  
  
2BC 


	7. Dark Confessions and True Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade......  
  
It was still night when the BladeBreakers reached the White Tiger village. When the three crept past the sleeping teams inside the straw huts, aiding their wounded friend towards the village hospital. They were all stunned, especially Tyson and Max, but they helped to carry Ray to the hospital. They were going to save Ray. They were going to save their friend, no matter what.  
  
The moon was still glowing red. Ray seemed to respond, moving unconsciously on Kai's back. Kai, noticing this, suddenly broke into a run. He knew the red moon had something to do with Ray's transformation. They had to get him out of the moon's reach, or else he would transform. They couldn't let that happen again. He was too wounded, and if he did change, he'd end up in an even worse state.  
  
They finally reached the hospital, and quickly placed the wounded Ray onto an empty bed.  
  
The three stared at the fainted neko jin, in silence. They were deep in thought, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Ray had been acting strangely since the night they were all in the BBA building. Since the tiger had suddenly appeared and tried to destroy everybody.  
  
And now, they knew why.  
  
It was a few minutes later when Kai realized something was wrong.  
  
He stared at Ray, who let out a small groan of pain. Then, his eyes shot over to the window, where the moon was glowing harshly, its scarlet rays spreading across the sky.  
  
Ray was right in the shaft of the red moon's light, and was moving in pain, trying to unconsciously resist the transformation. Kai, realising this, leapt in front of the window, blocking the moon's scarlet light.  
  
Ray stopped moving, letting out a relieved sigh. His breathing became steady, as his body managed to relax.  
  
Tyson and Max stared at Kai, who looked back at them.  
  
"What're you doing, Kai?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Kai sighed. "It's the moon." He whispered, looking behind himself. "I think the moon's been the source of Ray's transformation."  
  
He looked back at his two team mates. "We can't let him become the tiger again. He's completely wounded, right now."  
  
He stared onto the poorly carpeted ground. "If he does, it'll spell doom for everyone, especially Ray."  
  
Tyson blinked. "What do you mean, Kai?" He asked.  
  
Kai stared at his wounded team mate. At his wounds. At his pale skin. At the scars all over his body.  
  
"If Ray is wounded again in tiger form....." His voice had gotten strangely cracked and shaky, "he..........he will die."  
  
Kai looked away from his friend and shut his eyes as he heard Tyson and Max gasp in horror. With that many wounds, having just one more addition was impossible to recover from. Just one more wound, and he would die. He needed to be protected.  
  
But how? If everyone knew Ray was the white tiger, they would never forgive him. Especially after all the absent-minded things he'd done to them.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something brush along his right side. His brimming eyes snapped open to see Max standing there, facing the wounded neko-jin.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Kai that he, too was attempting to shield Ray from the glowing, red moon. He stared at his team mate, the usually bright eyes full of sadness.  
  
"Even though......he did hurt my mom....." Max admitted in a small, trembling voice. "...he didn't mean it.......he said so, himself...."  
  
The Draciel master's saddened face turned into a firm, determined expression.  
  
"I'm still gonna help him....." He wiped his eyes and nose, in a makeshift attempt to be brave, although this action still made Kai admire the shaken boy's strength. "....He....he's my friend....."  
  
Kai suddenly felt a brush along his left side and spun to see Tyson standing next to him, a solemn expression on his usually goofy, carefree face. He, too was attempting to block the moon's glow.  
  
"He's done so much to help us....." He said softly. "...I don't want him to go.....regardless of what he did to the villagers...."  
  
It was one of the first times Kai had heard Tyson act so smart. But he didn't comment on it. Instead, he too faced the sleeping Ray, a grim, emotionless expression on his pale face.  
  
They would stand there.  
  
They would protect him, no matter what......  
  
Ray stirred in his sleep. Flashbacks of the night before kept racing through his troubled mind. He clenched his teeth, as unsettling thoughts swirled around in his head.  
  
A flash of red light, the taste of blood, a scream......  
  
He shot up, letting out a crazed yell. But his whole body was aching, and he only succeeded in sitting up for a few seconds before falling back, breathing hard.  
  
His amber eyes were wide with fear. He tried hard to calm himself from the nightmare, but so far, he was having no luck. He remembered everything from last night, and they were once again replaying in his mind.  
  
He shut his eyes, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. They knew. His team mates knew, now. What were they going to do with him?  
  
His eyes reopened. His gaze was blurred, due to the tears spilling out.  
  
"What.....what am I gonna do, you guys.....?" He whispered through his cracked and bleeding lips.  
  
He suddenly heard soft snoring from his right, and turned on his side.  
  
His eyes were wide and watery from the sight, and a small smile, for the very first time in ages, managed to find its way onto his lips.  
  
His team mates were there, asleep. Kai was leaning against the window's frame, his arms crossed, and eyes closed, out of sight. He was also snoring, but very softly. Ray could just hear it. Max lay curled up on the ground, his mouth open slightly, and moving a little in his sleep, sometimes even mumbling. Tyson was sprawled out on the poorly carpeted ground, snoring with his mouth open, but not as loudly as he usually did.  
  
They were here.  
  
He closed his eyes, and his smile vanished, as more tears started spilling over. But....why? Why did they still care for him? After everything he did to the villagers?  
  
'It is because of your bond with them, Master Ray.'  
  
Ray's eyes snapped open. His team mates were still asleep, but the voice.....  
  
It sounded....familiar. He'd heard it before. Last night.  
  
'Driger....' He whispered.  
  
'I am pleased you remember me, Master Ray. I am also relieved you can hear me.'  
  
Ray blinked.  
  
'Wh....what do you mean?'  
  
'I have been trying to contact you ever since you gained that curse. What troubles me is that the person who cast that spell on you.......'  
  
Ray's pupils slitted almost instantly, and he let out a silent hiss of anger.  
  
'Who was it, Driger?! Who did this to me?!'  
  
'Silence, young Master. Calm yourself.'  
  
But Ray was still getting worked up. He slowly began to prop himself up on his scarred elbows, though he went through much pain while doing it. His eyes were still slitted.  
  
How dare they. How dare they do something like this to him!  
  
'Master Ray! You're bleeding! Do not make it worse!'  
  
Ray's expression of fury turned to sadness, his slitted pupils rounding again. He started gasping, it wasn't easy to breathe halfway up. And Driger was right, his sheets were becoming stained red from the scar on his arm.  
  
In some way, he managed to sit all the way up, and sit against the wooden wall. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was easier to breathe.  
  
'Who did this to me, Driger?' He whispered. More tears were falling from his pained, amber eyes.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Ray sighed, depressed. He knew Driger was slightly angered at him, since he refused to calm. So any chance of knowing who the culprit was immediately pushed out of his mind.  
  
'.....I will tell you one thing, Master Ray....It is a story. A story that will be unsettling, yet a true one, to be precise.'  
  
Ray felt his stomach churn, but his eyes remained firm. He let out a shaky breath.  
  
'Go on, Driger.'  
  
'Something happened a millennium ago, young Master. A very similar incident to yours. And it happened in this very village.  
  
A boy your age was cursed by one of his relatives. Cursed to transform into a white tiger and lose his will in the presence of the red moon. He never told anyone about it, until it was too late. He fell victim to his own village. After the killing blow, he changed back to his original form before their eyes, and managed to apologize, before he breathed his last.  
  
Now....only his spirit remains....trying to guide a victim of the same curse....'  
  
Ray's eyes widened, as everything managed to pour into place, within his troubled mind.  
  
'Driger....'  
  
He started shaking again, fear brewing inside his amber eyes. He knew the truth, but he didn't want to face it. Not at all.  
  
'That boy.....he was you, wasn't he?'  
  
There was a long silence. The bitbeast finally replied, but in a silent whisper.  
  
'Yes, Master Ray...'  
  
Ray shut his eyes, tears travelling down his pale cheeks.(A/N: Yes, Ray is a wuss in this chapter XD But wouldn't you be one in that situation?)  
  
"No...."  
  
'Master Ray....'  
  
"No!" He cried out, but ended up coughing, hard. The realization sunk in harder, as he tried to catch his breath. Would he really die? At the hands of his out village? Of his home?  
  
'What....what am I gonna do, Driger?'  
  
'Master Ray, you must hold onto your friendships with the people you know. Then, you shall not harm them. You can win your free will back.  
  
Ray blinked.  
  
'I....I don't understand....'  
  
'You will, young Master....when the time comes.....'(A/N: Go the lame quote! )  
  
The voice of his bitbeast faded out of his mind. Ray blinked gain, and finally settled his gaze on his beyblade, which lay upon the bedside table.  
  
"What do you mean, Driger?" He whispered.  
  
But there was no reply from the white tiger bitbeast.  
  
He sighed, then suddenly had an insecure feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes snapped over to where the three boys were sleeping.  
  
Kai's crimson brown eyes were open, and staring at Ray, a hint of confusion in his gaze.  
  
Ray swallowed.  
  
"Who were you talking to, just then?"  
  
The neko-jin bit his lip. "Uh...."  
  
Kai let out a sigh. "Ray, you've been keeping a lot of things hidden from us, lately. We DO know you're...." He gestured. "...you know."  
  
Ray nodded. "I should talk, then, huh?"  
  
Kai gave a nod. "Number one, who was it you were talking to?"  
  
"Driger...."  
  
The captain raised an eyebrow, making Ray smirk.  
  
"I know it sounds impossible, but – "  
  
"Actually, I don't think it's really THAT impossible...."  
  
"Tyson!" The neko-jin stared at his team mate, who was getting up from the floor, along with Max, rubbing his eyes sleepily and smiling softly.  
  
"You okay, Ray?"  
  
The boy nodded slightly. "Yeah....A little...."  
  
His gaze dropped onto his sheets.  
  
"I guess.....you all know now, huh?"  
  
Kai gave a nod, Max put on a sad smile, and Tyson smirked.  
  
Ray sighed, his eyes brimming with unsteady tears. They seemed so endless. He couldn't keep himself from crying, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"Ray, how did this happen to you?" Max asked.  
  
"I...just don't know, you guys..." Ray whispered. "But it started happening the last time I was at the White Tiger Village.....just one night...."  
  
"Does anyone else know about all this, Ray?" Tyson asked, scratching his head. (He'd dropped his cap while running away from the cursed Ray)  
  
"Only Mariah." Ray said, softly. "A-And Mr Dickenson. They both caught me changing back, Mariah while I was at the village earlier, and Mr Dickenson the night I 'hid inside the closet'"  
  
"Kai kinda knew, though, didn't he?" Max asked. "He seemed to be hesitant to attack you. I mean, he wouldn't strike you when he had the chance."  
  
Ray nodded. "Yeah, I think I completely gave it away when I put up a struggle to get away from him."  
  
"You kicked me in the stomach!"  
  
Kai glared at him. Ray gave a sheepish look back. "Sorry...."  
  
"Ray, I still don't think you've told us everything." The team captain sighed. "I'm sorry, but could you start from the beginning?"  
  
A flash of panic appeared in Ray's eyes, and there was a long pause before he gave a sigh and replied softly.  
  
"I'll.....I'll talk...."  
  
He took a deep breath, and began to tell his story.  
  
"I was at the White tiger village. I was just staring at the stars, like any other night. I was relaxed, and everything was normal, and then....."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I just....started to feel dizzy. Weak, even. I couldn't really sit up straight, and almost ended up slipping off the hut I was sitting on. I didn't have any idea what was going on, especially....whenever the moon started to glow red."  
  
He looked up at his team mates, who impatiently were waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Then, suddenly, I felt this huge flash of pain in my head, and - " He shook his head. "It's just a blur from there...."  
  
"What happened next?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I remember I woke up in the middle of the forest, with a scar on my forehead." Ray shifted his yin yang bandanna upwards a little, revealing a faint, but visible scar. "But at that time, I had no idea I was cursed."  
  
"So....when did you actually find out?" Max asked, his tone getting slightly annoyed at Ray's several pauses throughout his explanation.  
  
But all annoyance evaporated when Ray's eyes filled with fear.  
  
His gaze dropped from his onlooking team mates before stuttering. "I..."  
  
He let out a shaky sigh. "Th-the next night, I....."  
  
He stared up at his team mates. Tyson was getting extremely impatient, Max was seemingly bracing himself for Ray's answer while Kai kept a firm, steely stare at him, knowing that the next confession would be dark.  
  
He shut his eyes and looked down, eyes shadowed before managing to finish his sentence.  
  
"I.....I killed Kevin....." He whispered.  
  
Tyson's jaw dropped, Kai's eyes widened in rare terror and Max gasped in disbelief.  
  
It took up almost all of Ray's courage to keep talking.  
  
"I....I remember waking up...." His voice had gotten shaky, cracked, even. "I smelt blood in the air. I-I didn't know what was going on....  
  
I remember...my sheets were covered in it.....m-my hands...even my mouth....I-I was scared, you guys....especially when I realized....that the blood – it wasn't mine....."  
  
He paused for a while and let his tears spill. He was shaking, disbelieving that he was confessing something deeper and darker than anything.  
  
He took another shaky breath, and decided to continue.  
  
"Then....Kevin....h-he was there, on the ground....I realized...he was covered in blood, too....but I saw claw marks....especially around his chest and upper sides......  
  
He was....he was dying, you guys...I-I'd penetrated his lung....he...he only just managed t-to tell what happened.....a-after that....I....I tried to wake him.....but...."  
  
He almost broke, then, He almost lost all of his courage to go on. But he found the smallest amount of strength in his heart to keep talking.  
  
"He was dead...." Ray whispered, right on the verge of breaking down into sobs. He was shaking violently, completely lacking the usual confidence they knew. He'd usually let nothing try to get him down. He'd always managed to get through tough times, but right now.....this situation was something he wasn't sure he'd get through.  
  
A hand was placed on his shaking shoulder.  
  
"Ray....I know this all caused you pain, but confessing this is the bravest thing I've ever seen you do."  
  
Ray's eyes snapped open, and he stared upwards to see Kai with a small smile on his face, and a softer look in his eyes.  
  
"And if you kept it in for any longer, it would've wounded you even more deeply."  
  
"Yeah, Ray!" Tyson said. "That's the problem with everybody, especially Kai! ("What?!") They never open up to people when they need help!"  
  
Max nodded, smiling, and ignoring Kai and Tyson's bickering, "Besides....I can forgive you for what you did to my mom. She's recovering.....The back wound managed to heal, but she's paralysed right now......."  
  
Ray's eyes brightened. "Really? That's....great, Max.....I'm happy for you."  
  
Max smiled, then frowned when a flicker of depression appeared in Ray's eyes again, dulling the brightness. "You okay, Ray?"  
  
"Yeah....it's just –"He sighed. "You're all real good friends, but – what if everyone else knew? I-I just don't think they'd be as forgiving...especially Lee."  
  
"But he's your best friend, Ray!" Tyson said. (He and Kai had stopped arguing)  
  
"I know, but he's not that understanding....you do remember what he did when I left the village." Ray gestured.  
  
"I'm not sure what's gonna happen, you guys....This curse, it scares the hell out of me....It can kill you, kill me....anyone." He started shaking again.  
  
"I – I just don't know what to do....."  
  
NG: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! I HAVE SCHOOL, AND THAT'S SLOWING ME DOWN!!!!  
  
Ray:   
  
NG: (Glares)  
  
Ray: Uh, I mean OO  
  
NG: That's better....You too, KAI!  
  
Kai: --;;  
  
2BC 


	8. Trying

Diclaimer: You know the drill......Oo;;  
  
Night was descending upon the White Tiger village, as every villager started to retreat back into their huts, anxious of what was yet to come. The white tiger hadn't shown up for days, now, but they were all still shaken. They weren't taking any chances.  
  
They'd already seen what had happened to Ray, their world champion.  
  
The neko-jin was still in bed, barely conscious. He was exhausted, even though his team mates had been guarding him from the moon, for the past few nights, in an attempt to help their team mate recover. He just seemed to be becoming weaker. Even though the moon was out of view, he still felt an urge. A tiny part of his mind still responded to the moon. Tried to make him transform.  
  
This feeling in his mind had gotten stronger with each night that had passed by. He was starting to worry. He still couldn't speak to his team mates. He was still shaken from the last conversation he had with them. But they knew something was wrong. They knew it. They'd seen the fear in his eyes. They were concerned, and he knew they were going to ask sooner or later.  
  
As the night began spreading over the sky, Ray's pupils slitted as the feeling returned, stronger than ever. It wasn't going to leave him alone.  
  
"Ray?" Max's voice was only just heard as the feeling continually expanded over Ray's mind. Pain was starting to flow through his head.  
  
No!  
  
He had to fight it! He couldn't give in to it now!  
  
Sweat beaded his forehead, as his breathing suddenly became laboured. As pain brewed around in his head. He gripped it in agony, teeth clenched. Kai tensed, seeing the terror in Ray's eyes.  
  
"Guys...." He whispered. His voice had gotten extremely hoarse.  
  
"Ray! What's wrong?!" Tyson asked, desperation in his tone. "Are you okay, dude?"  
  
"N....no....." He gasped, softly. He stared up at his three team mates, his eyes filled with sadness and fear. A tear was trickling from his right eye.  
  
"Ray, a-are you gonna-" Max froze when Ray gave a small nod, more tears spilling over.  
  
Everyone silenced, as their team mate started once again started to speak. But he barely had any voice left in his tone, and had to hoarsely whisper.  
  
"Li..listen.....I....want you.....g...guys to....to run......"  
  
Kai stared at his team mate, horror in his eyes. He knew Ray was going to transform, despite everything they'd done to protect him. He couldn't contain the white tiger within himself any longer, and he knew it.  
  
"Ray, you can't! You can't become that -- that tiger again! You'll be killed!" Max cried.  
  
Tyson jumped when red began swirling inside Ray's slitted pupils.  
  
"I....can't......help it......." He whispered softly.  
  
"RAY!" All three cried out as his pupils suddenly glowed red. Draining the real Ray from his eyes. Replacing him with the tiger.  
  
'T-Tyson....'  
  
"NO WAY! I said I was gonna get us there, and I meant it!" Tyson cried as he stood up, the wounded Ray on his back.  
  
"Tyson, you are one strange dude....." Ray muttered as they approached the China Tower......  
  
'Max....'  
  
"I'm sure Ray's trying his best, despite his past feelings for Mariah!" Max reassured the angered Kai, glaring at the struggling Ray.....  
  
'K-Kai....'  
  
"Good luck...My friend." Kai said softly as his team mate walked towards the dish before his battle with Bryan......  
  
The real Ray managed to cry out before the tiger and the moon took hold of his own free will.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
He let out a scream as red light poured from his wounded body. His eyes glowed beastly red, now. He felt himself, slipping away.  
  
Slipping away......  
  
"RAY!"  
  
It was too late. The scream had become a roar. Ray's transformation was taking over. His will had vanished from his body.  
  
The red light gleamed brightly in the hut. All three boys were shielding their eyes. They were shaking violently. They knew what his fate was. They knew.  
  
Suddenly, the light seemed to leap over the BladeBreakers, a loud roar following soon after.  
  
Kai spun around as the light subsided abruptly, and tensed to see the tiger snarling viciously at him. Its eyes were gleaming a more brighter red than usual. Gleaming with even more hate.  
  
It let out another deafening roar, as Tyson and Max also spun around, spotting the tiger and paling. But they gasped as they got a closer look at the white tiger.  
  
Many wounds were reopening. The tiger let out a weakened growl as the wave of weakness consumed it. But its eyes still remained glowing a bright red, preventing any more sympathy towards it.  
  
"He's weakening...." Kai whispered.  
  
The tiger's eyes suddenly exploded with red light, letting out a crazed yowl. A red aura seemed to surround it, making it take on an even fiercer appearance.  
  
Tyson backed away, but Kai grabbed him by the collar, a death glare in his eyes.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed. "If you move, the tiger is more likely to get YOU than anyone else!"  
  
Tyson blinked, and stood still.  
  
The three watched as the red light completely flooded their former team mate's eyes. The tiger was snarling viciously towards them, never seeing them as his friends, but trespassers and prey.  
  
It roared and leapt forward, bloodstained fangs bared.  
  
Max screamed and braced himself. Tyson was pale and still with fright. Kai even shut his eyes, turning his head away from the tiger.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bellow sounded from their right. The threesome opened their eyes, as a flash of green light flooded their vision.  
  
The tiger was knocked back with a yowl as the light itself took on the familiar form of Drigger.  
  
The bitbeast stood in front of the remaining BladeBreakers, staring at its former master in the eyes. He knew the curse was getting stronger inside the blader's mind, and was strengthening the white tiger. That was the reason the tiger was even able to leap forward to try and take the other teenagers down.  
  
Driger tensed. But still, he couldn't risk hurting Ray. He'd overheard what Kai had said a couple nights before. And if that was true, he would be without a master and a true friend.  
  
But where was the person who had done this to him? Surely, she would be near.....  
  
Driger's thoughts were interrupted as the tiger leapt forth, jumping on top of the bitbeast's back. Driger started bucking and racing around. He knew the tiger could sink his teeth into his neck in this position.  
  
"Ah! Oh no!" Max cried as lights started coming on inside the nearby huts. "Guys, look!  
  
"Driger!" Kai yelled as he, too spotted lights inside the huts. "You have to bring the fight away from the village! If the villagers see Ray, he's done for! And so are they if they're unarmed!"  
  
Driger only just managed to hear Kai's quick instructions and suddenly leapt straight into the forest, just as a door suddenly flew open.  
  
Kai and Max dragged a dumbfounded Tyson towards the forest, trying their best not to be caught in the flashlights that shone in their direction. They would be heavily suspected if they were caught fleeing the village......  
  
But right now, they needed to do something highly important.  
  
They needed to save their friend.  
  
Before something happened to him, first.  
  
NG: GOMEN! Short chappie, and LONG time since update, I know. But after FINALLY GETTING VOLUME 11 I just HAD TO WATCH IT ALL!!!  
  
(Pant, pant)  
  
Kai: Oo;;  
  
NG: Also, I want you guys to have some sympathy for DarkFire Guardian. See, she got bullied at school, and three girls slammed her into a door, making her break her earbone. So she's been feeling extremely nauseous. I'm sure she's appreciate it if you read her fic, Flamedancer.  
  
That's pretty much all I have to say. (Throws party) I SAW VOLUME 11!!! DO THE MACERENA WITH ME, PEEPLES!!  
  
2BC 


	9. Almost a Victim, Ray's true will

Disclaimer: I...(sniff)...don't own Beyblade.....  
  
The night sky was flooded with evil scarlet. It dulled the usually bright gleam of the glittering stars, which were now murky-looking points of crimson light, dotting the sky.  
  
The moon shone about as bright as a sun, now. Its scarlet rays had extended throughout the entire land and sky. Had completely consumed Ray's will. Had strengthened the white tiger within.  
  
Driger kept running. His former master was still gripped onto his back, ultimately refusing to let go, and claws sinking into the bitbeast's back even further. Driger managed to endure the pain, and keep running.  
  
The trees were a dull scarlet, due to the moon's red glow. It made them take on a more haunting appearance, and it sent a shiver down the bitbeast's spine. He knew he had to remain strong, but his fear reminded him of one thing.  
  
Deep down, he was only human, and even after a millennium, his humanity would remain there.  
  
A yell suddenly rang out behind them, catching the tiger's attention.  
  
Driger felt the claws release from his skin, to at first, his relief, and then, to his horror.  
  
Driger spun around to see the tiger snarling towards three familiar-looking boys, who stood in the distance. Max was frozen in complete fright, and pale with fear. Kai's arms were stretched out both sides, in an attempt to shield his two team mates, a death glare in his eyes. One of his hands were firmly clamped over Tyson's mouth. It was obvious that he was the one who had yelled out.  
  
The tiger let out a loud roar and charged towards Kai, who lowered his arms.  
  
"Run," He whispered out of the corner of his mouth to his team mates, who were more than happy to cooperate and quickly dashed off into the bushes.  
  
The tiger was suddenly alerted to their retreat. Two victims managing to escape from him? He couldn't let that happen again.  
  
It charged faster towards Kai, who held his arms out to his sides again.  
  
"If you really want to kill me, do so now!" He said, with a sharp, firm tone that he hadn't used in some time, now. "It's not like you care, or anything!"  
  
Driger stared as the team captain yelled at his former team mate. Kai was up to something, unless he had decided to brand Ray as a traitor.  
  
The only thing Driger was uncertain of, was that either Kai was trying to help Ray, or test him in some way. There had to be a reason other than turning against him.  
  
The tiger suddenly leapt forward, bloodstained claws outstretched.  
  
Kai didn't brace himself, nor did he flinch away. He didn't need to. The tiger's leap was somehow averted in mid-jump, missing Kai completely, and making the tiger end up sprawled out behind him.  
  
Kai's arms lowered, and he turned around, seeing the tiger slowly getting up, confusion mixing in those glowing, hate filled red eyes.  
  
If it was so determined to take down its prey, why was it so hesitant to do so?  
  
The tiger snarled in frustration towards its prey, but was then surprised as the hard look in Kai's eyes softened and he took a step forward.  
  
"Ray.....it's okay." He whispered. "It's me, Kai."  
  
The red light suddenly started to flicker inside the tiger's eyes. It took a couple steps back, shutting its eyes. It was seemingly struggling with something. Something deep inside its will.....  
  
The eyes reopened, and Kai realized they were no longer glowing red or slitted.  
  
They blinked several times, before their gaze finally settled upon the BladeBreakers' team captain.  
  
K....KAI!  
  
Ray struggled deeply to keep his own will, but the moon didn't give him any time at all. He failed to keep control, and his eyes glowed bright red and slitted.  
  
He let out an outraged roar and leapt forth, determined to strike Kai down. This time, Kai shut his eyes and braced himself, knowing that there was no stopping Ray this time.  
  
He couldn't use Dranzer to attack him, either. One more wound meant lights out for Ray. Permanent lights out. And he couldn't let that happen.  
  
A sudden yowl sounded right in front of Kai's face, and his eyes shot open.  
  
He gasped.  
  
Driger was pinning Ray down, but careful not to sink his sharp claws into his flesh. The tiger beneath his two front feet was struggling like crazy, its eyes glowing brightly.  
  
The bitbeast stared into Kai's eyes.  
  
KAI! RUN! NOW!  
  
The entire sky suddenly seemed to gleam with red. Kai stared upwards, eyes wide. What the hell was happening? Why was the moon glowing so brightly? The moon was something to do with Ray's curse, he knew. But why the moon?  
  
KAI! NO! LOOK AWAY!  
  
A sudden flash of pain in his head was all it took before Kai collapsed to his knees, gripping his head in agony. He hissed in pain, eyes shut.  
  
Kai, don't fall victim to the curse! You need to remember who your friends are, or else you will transform! Try!  
  
Kai's eyes shot open, as a look of horror flooded his eyes. The moon was so strong, that the curse was starting to affect HIM now. If he transformed, than that would be Ray's last hope gone!  
  
He shook his head, and took in a breath, shutting his eyes.  
  
He needed to calm down. Now. He couldn't let his own feelings encourage the transformation. He needed to remember everyone. He had to.  
  
Kai relaxed as the pain in his head seemed to fade away. His arms dropped to his sides, as he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
That was close.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Driger bellow loudly in pain, and he looked up to see the tiger leaping all over the bit beast, slashing him with incredible speed.  
  
Driger couldn't turn to stop him, nor did he have the heart to strike him back. He staggered back. The moon was strengthening the tiger greatly, and there was no stopping it. The bitbeast collapsed, breathing hard.  
  
The tiger leapt off its victim, and started snarling at Kai, its blood red eyes completely focused on its target.  
  
"Ray...." Kai whispered softly.  
  
"Come back to us, Ray...." (A/N: NON YAOI, OKAY?!)  
  
The tiger blinked in confusion, then suddenly froze in complete shock, as some familiar words passed through his mind....  
  
..............  
  
Master Ray, you must hold onto your friendships with the people you know. Then, you shall not harm them. You can win your free will back.  
  
Ray blinked.  
  
'I....I don't understand....'  
  
'You will, young Master....when the time comes.....'  
  
............  
  
Slowly, the white tiger within Ray calmed, releasing its hold on the young neko-jin's will. The red light in the sky slowly faded. Even the moon resumed its pearly white.  
  
The stars glimmered brightly up above the sky. This time, their original white had been restored, and they each sparkled in their own level of brightness, sparkling above the three beings.  
  
Ray – the real Ray – stared up towards the night sky. Towards the pearly white moon. Towards his parent's watchful eyes.  
  
It had been so long. So long since he'd done this. So long since he'd managed to admire the sky's beauty, without the haunting scarlet covering it all.  
  
His amber eyes closed, and he hung his head, facing downwards.  
  
Now.....I understand, Driger......  
  
Ray's eyes reopened, and he slowly looked up, staring at his team captain.  
  
Kai....?  
  
Ray's eyes suddenly slitted.  
  
Are you okay, Kai? Did I hurt you – w-where are the others?!  
  
Kai didn't reply, but his gaze drifted over towards the wounded bit beast, struggling to get up on his own four feet.  
  
Ray gasped when he saw his bitbeast, covered in heavy slashes. He stared down at his own claws and he let out a soft cry of sadness and disbelief. Newly placed blood was dripping from the smooth, already bloodstained claws.  
  
Ray looked back at Driger, horror in his eyes. Driger merely stared back, a calm look in his eyes, and they glowed a soft green.  
  
Master Ray.....  
  
Tears spilled from Ray's eyes.  
  
DRIGER!  
  
Ray rushed forward to his bitbeast's side, and tried desperately to help him up, but weakness was quickly starting to devour him , due to the moon no longer supporting his strength.  
  
He collapsed, breathing hard, and more tears spilling over.  
  
No.....  
  
He moaned, softly. He'd done it again. He'd wounded someone he'd cared for so much....  
  
Master Ray, stay strong....  
  
Driger slowly stood up, staring down into his wounded master's eyes.  
  
You cannot give in, young master. Not yet. I have come to realize something, young Ray. This all refers to the balance of Yin and Yang.  
  
Ray stared at his bitbeast, confused.  
  
How....How are they placed into this curse, Driger?  
  
Driger's eyes seemed to soften, and comforted the agitated Ray.  
  
It is simple. The tiger, of course, is Yin. It is evil, untamed and dark. But even though it is also hate filled and has no pity at all, there is still something positive. It is your heart, young Ray, which is buried within the Yang. That is the small amount of Yang within Yin.  
  
Driger stared up into the sky, where the moon was glowing brightly, pearly white. The stars glimmered beautifully.  
  
Then, there is you, Ray. Your heart remains pure, after all you've witnessed. You are loyal, confident and strong. But, you realize, there is still Yin.  
  
'The tiger.....' Ray realized.  
  
Yes, young Ray. As well as a few other personal faults. No one is perfect.  
  
Ray slowly sat up, facing his bitbeast.  
  
The first half of the curse has been lifted off your shoulders, thanks to your friendship with Kai. You have your own will back.  
  
The cursed neko-jin looked down, sighing  
  
But still, it doesn't really clear up everything.....It'll probably never clear up.....  
  
Young master.....Kevin's death was never your fault.  
  
Never at all....  
  
Ray jumped back in surprise as Driger exploded into golden particles, drifting into Ray's blade which lay upon the slashed and disturbed earth.....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NG: I updated pretty quickly, uh?  
  
Listen, I've been feeling extremely down today, because my grandpa has just passed away from cancer and troubles with his body. I'd like to thank you all for giving me 100 reviews, it cheered me up a little. And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him.  
  
Kai:.....For once, I actually feel sorry for you.....  
  
Ray: (Nods)  
  
Thanks, guys. I'll try updating soon, okay?  
  
Ah, man...(sniff)...I'm gonna miss him.....He was only 51.....TT  
  
2BC 


	10. Falling

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade......  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai stared at the transformed Ray, who was simply keeping his gaze fixed downwards, unable to have the strength to face Kai. He was far too ashamed. His pained amber eyes were streaming with tears. His fur was reddish from the blood, matted and tangled. Instead of the pure white it had been before, it was now a dull white. His claws were bloodstained and slightly scratched.  
  
Ray shut his eyes. He'd done it. Again. He'd unknowingly attacked someone. He'd almost killed his own bit beast, even. He knew Driger was supposed to be immortal. He knew Driger was a spirit. But....he seemed like he was more than that. He was a friend. Someone who had stood by Ray, and had helped in many battles.  
  
He even almost killed Kai, a second time. The first time was definitely the most fatal incident, but he couldn't let the second time slip by easily. He couldn't just let go of it as if it were nothing.  
  
He sighed. He refused to even look up at the starry sky above. What would his parents think?  
  
Kai kept his eyes fixed upon his team mate, before finally shifting it to Ray's beyblade. How it managed to get out here was a complete mystery to the team captain. Nobody else was here.  
  
Right?  
  
He walked over to it, picking it up, and placing it into his pocket before turning his focus back on the cursed neko-jin. He sighed, noticing the tears streaming down.  
  
"Hey Ray...." Kai shook his head. He didn't know what to say. Anything comforting, that was. He wasn't usually a soft hearted person.  
  
"I....i-it's okay."  
  
Ray slowly looked up at him. His amber eyes were glassy, and hollow looking. He looked as if he regretted ever walking upon this earth. He was going far too harsh on himself.  
  
But he didn't deserve it. Not one bit. Even if he hurt several people, he didn't do it by his own will. He didn't do it because he wanted to.  
  
'First you, Kai...and now.....Driger...' He whispered, dropping his gaze back towards the disturbed earth. His eyes slowly closed.  
  
'You guys....you never deserved this.....'  
  
"Neither did you, Ray."  
  
Ray's eyes snapped open, and he looked up. His eyes widened, as he saw three people standing there.  
  
'Tyson....Max.....'  
  
His gaze drifted to the third person, and he gasped.  
  
'....M...Mariah!'  
  
The pink haired girl was standing there, an equally surprised expression on her face. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Tears of joy.  
  
"Ray...."  
  
She suddenly rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the white tiger's neck, and hugging him tightly.  
  
If Ray was human back then, he would have been blushing like crazy. Having fur in this form was useful. Especially in this situation.  
  
But he snuggled back, purring softly. Mariah kept hugging. He was so warm. So warm in this cold harsh night. Despite everything that had happened to him.  
  
Ray gently pulled back, and Mariah released him. A tear was trickling down from her golden eye.  
  
"I....I wish you were human, right now....." She whispered softly, closing her eyes.  
  
Ray hated to see her like this. Hated to see her look so sad. So sorrowful.  
  
Slowly, and carefully. he raised a claw and gently, very gently, wiped the tear off her face.  
  
Kai watched the touching scene from a distance. He realized, that even after all the unfortunate events that had happened to the teenage neko-jin, Ray was still extremely lucky. Lucky enough to witness this feeling, completely forgotten by the cold team captain. Forgotten when he was placed into the abbey.  
  
He suddenly felt a tickle upon his right cheek. He raised his fingers to brush it away, and was surprised when he realized that his cheek was wet. He drew his fingers away, and stared at them. Blue paint was smeared onto their tips.  
  
He blinked again.  
  
'Kai, that's the only time I've ever seen you cry.'  
  
Kai jumped and his gaze quickly switched from his blue smeared fingers to the onlooking members of his team and Mariah. Ray had a smug look in his eyes. Max was half grinning, half completely shocked. Mariah was giggling, and Tyson's mouth was hanging open.  
  
Kai sighed, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Maybe I am getting soft....'  
  
Ray had a warm look in his eyes, but then, his pupils slitted, and he tensed, sensing something out of the ordinary. Mariah had the same reaction, suddenly seeming agitated and swinging this way and that, as if trying to find something.  
  
"Huh? Hey Ray, what's up?" Tyson was suddenly interrupted by Kai, who clamped his hand over his team mate's mouth, giving him a death glare in order to even keep the loud mouthed BladeBreaker from mumbling.  
  
"Listen." He whispered softly. His crimson brown eyes had regained their sharpness, and were now scanning the darkness.  
  
Max was quiet, but then, even he managed to hear something unnatural. His bright blue eyes were firmly fixed upon the bushes, as he heard a twig snap.  
  
"Kai's right, we're not alone." He whispered.  
  
For a suspenseful moment, no-one moved. The noise had stopped now. It was dead silent, except for the natural sounds of night. Time seemed to freeze for the five teenagers.  
  
Max was starting to doubt that he'd heard anything at all. But doubt was replaced with horror when he heard another sound, which was more than unnatural. It was dangerous.  
  
SHA-CLACK!  
  
Kai's eyes widened.  
  
"DODGE!!!"  
  
A searing pain exploded into Ray's leg, and he let out a pained roar, which seemed even louder than the gunshot that had sounded before it. Blood was rushing quickly to the wound and he collapsed at someone's feet with a pained cry, breathing hard.  
  
His rapidly darkening eyes managed to make out the person who'd done it. Who had shot him.  
  
Lee.  
  
Lee stood there, staring coldly down at the tiger, his gun pointed down towards the rapidly weakening neko-jin's chest.  
  
"Want some more?" He asked. "Traitor?"  
  
Ray stared up at his best friend in complete shock. He couldn't even focus his thoughts together to send out a message to him. He wanted to explain everything. From start to finish. Everything.  
  
"NO!! LEE!!" Mariah cried, rushing over to Lee and trying to pull the gun off him. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!"  
  
Ray felt his strength leaving him. Quickly. But he refused to close his eyes. He couldn't let everything end now. After everything that had happened to him. After all the friends he'd gained. After all the beybattles he'd witnessed.  
  
He couldn't let it all end in darkness for everyone.  
  
Suddenly, another gunshot sounded. Ray tensed, waiting for the impact to strike him.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Smoke suddenly started to fill Ray's nostrils. He gave a weakened growl. While Lee and Mariah were fighting over the gun, one of them had accidentally squeezed the trigger, letting off a gunshot that landed in the bushes.  
  
Those bushes were just starting to catch fire.  
  
Mariah screamed in fright. Tyson and Max had panicked expressions on their faces as they backed away from the rapidly spreading fire. The bushes were already in flames, and strings of fire were snaking up the trees nearby at an incredible speed.  
  
Lee backed away. In his fright, he had ended up dropping the gun.  
  
Kai, realising this, rushed forward and grabbed it. He couldn't let Lee shoot Ray again. And if both boys had left the gun alone, the gunpowder contained inside would have increased the speed of the fire spreading.  
  
Ray, using up a lot of his remaining strength, shakily tried to stand up. The flames were spreading all around them. He knew escaping wouldn't be easily accomplished.  
  
Right about that point, things just got worse.  
  
A burning tree suddenly lost its lifelong connection to the ground and fell, straight into the area where the six teenagers were standing.  
  
In panic, Max, Tyson, Kai and Mariah had lunged for the left, while Lee had unknowingly lunged towards the right, Ray soon following after with the very last of his strength.  
  
The tree hit the ground, orange sparks flying up as the orange, glowing piece of wood impacted upon the earth.  
  
Lee backed away from the flaming log, as Ray just managed to focus his thoughts together to send out a message to his team mates.  
  
'Guys! Get to safety! Lee and I will be fine, I promise! Just get out of here!'  
  
The sound of no footsteps over the crackling fire told Ray that Kai, Tyson and Max were hesitant to leave him. But then, he heard the sound of Mariah's protesting joined by rapidly disappearing footsteps as all three team mates ran from the scene, dragging an unwilling Mariah with them.  
  
"You better keep that promise," Kai hissed under his breath, as he ran.  
  
Ray's breathing was becoming more laboured by the second, as the gunshot in his leg drained him of his energy. His eyes were finally starting to close He wasn't sure if he would be able to keep that promise. He just wasn't sure.  
  
'Master Ray....'  
  
Ray's eyes just managed to flicker open, as he recognised the voice.  
  
'D...Dri...Driger....?'  
  
'Do not give in, young Ray. It is not over yet. You must not surrender your life.'  
  
Ray tried to slowly stand up.  
  
'I....I....don't.....thi...think I......can.....do it.......'  
  
He whispered between laboured gasps.  
  
'Ray....I can only give you one thing. My strength.'  
  
Ray let out a surprised gasp, as a green aura started to surround him. His breathing grew easier. He still felt pain, but he could properly stand up, now. He could even walk.  
  
All this power, it was coming from Driger. Even though he was far off with Kai, he still managed to help him.  
  
He managed to hear Driger speak once more.  
  
'But I am afraid, young Ray, that you won't be able to keep it forever. It will vanish at the same time you regain your true form.'  
  
His eyes slowly closed, as he sent out a final message to his bitbeast.  
  
'Driger.....I.....I don't know how to thank you....'  
  
'Escape, Master Ray. I don't want you, neither Lee to suffer my fate.'  
  
Driger's voice faded out of his mind, and Ray's eyes reopened to see the terrified Lee staring back. He obviously didn't know that this tiger standing before him was his best friend.  
  
Ray took a step forward, his amber eyes staring into Lee's darker ones.  
  
'Lee, listen! We have to get out of here! Lee!'  
  
But Lee didn't respond. He couldn't even hear Ray. He was frozen with fear. He couldn't think straight at all. He was stuck in the middle of the flaming forest, with a tiger that could easily finish him off.  
  
He took a step back, as Ray took another step forward.  
  
'Lee, please! Listen to me!'  
  
A loud crack suddenly sounded from above, as a branch snapped and plummeted towards the ground as the flames weakened its hold on its source.  
  
The glowing, flaming branch was headed straight for the stunned Lee.  
  
Ray cried out.  
  
'LEE!!'  
  
Suddenly, Ray leapt forth, claws retracted. He tackled Lee out of the way of the falling branch, only just managing to get singed in the process. He and Lee tumbled over towards the bushes.  
  
Ray suddenly realised something. These bushes were only just starting to catch fire.  
  
This was their exit.  
  
Suddenly grabbing Lee by his teeth, though only sinking them into his clothes, he swung the neko-jin over onto his back, and quickly charged towards the barely flammable bushes.  
  
His speed increased as he felt Lee's weight decrease on his back. He knew Lee would be trying to escape him, but he couldn't let that happen.  
  
Or else Lee would have an even more likely chance of getting singed.  
  
He sped through the bushes, his legs never tiring. Driger's strength kept him energized, and that was all he needed to keep going. He just needed to get out of this forest.  
  
He ran like crazy, as the green branches nearby started to catch fire as he passed them. Lee was now refusing to get off Ray's back, and his grip was even tightening on the white tiger's fur.  
  
Nearby branches whipped him as he ran, but he kept going. He charged with all his strength. He knew he had to get out of here. No matter what it took. He needed to get himself and Lee to safety.  
  
He suddenly caught sight of something up ahead. His eyes widened and his speed suddenly increased. It was a clearing.  
  
It was the end of the forest.  
  
He ran so fast, that everything around him was a blur. That Lee's grip on him was so tight, it was painful. That he was starting to tire.  
  
No, he realised.  
  
It wasn't the speed that was making him tire.  
  
He could see the sky. It wasn't navy blue as the night. The navy blue was fading and the sun was on its way to rising. It was dawn.  
  
And when his form left him, so would his strength.  
  
He burst out of the bushes with a final roar of effort. But he didn't land gracefully onto all fours.  
  
He landed hard onto his side with a pained yelp, Lee tumbling off at the last moment.  
  
He slowly got to his feet, breathing hard as he tried to recover. His gaze was drawn towards his right, as the sound of crashing water met his ears.  
  
Ray blinked. It was a deep chasm, with a huge waterfall crashing down from the far right. It seemed misty, around the falling water. The sound was deafening, as tons of water crashed down upon the rocks.  
  
His gaze shifted to a fallen log, across the chasm. It seemed strong enough to support both Lee and himself across the chasm. They needed to hurry, though. The fire was spreading rapidly throughout the forest behind them. And there was a chance it could reach them near the rocky edge.  
  
Ray suddenly noticed Lee standing right behind him. His expression was one of mere surprise, yet seriousness all the same.  
  
The cursed neko-jin felt the ground start to warm beneath his feet. Felt Driger's strength start to leave him. Felt his best friend's eyes on him. Felt the drops of water from the nearby waterfall.  
  
His breathing grew laboured, as his gaze dropped to the ground. He wouldn't be able to keep this form any longer....  
  
"You."  
  
Ray looked up weakly at Lee, who was staring back down, a look of confusion now in his eyes.  
  
"You.' He said, again. "Why...did you save me?"  
  
A pair of saddened, yet relaxed amber eyes stared deep into Lee's darker ones.  
  
'Because.....You're my best friend, Lee......'  
  
There was dead silence, as a white aura began to surround the weakened Ray. Lee stared at him. This time, he had actually managed to hear those words. Inside his mind. The words from the tiger, yet the words of his former team mate.  
  
He shook his head. "I...It can't be....."  
  
He stared at the white tiger. No, not the white tiger.....  
  
"Ray....." Lee whispered, shakily. "You're....."  
  
Suddenly, the bright aura completely engulfed the teenage neko-jin. He felt himself changing back. He felt his canines resume their shorter but still inhuman length. He felt all his fur disappear off his body. He felt the power of the white tiger leave him.....  
  
The light subsided to reveal the human Ray on his knees, his head down. Several wounds were already starting to reopen. His long raven hair was undone and draped around his shoulders. He was pale. So very pale.  
  
He suddenly fell forward with a groan, and Lee quickly rushed forward, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
The neko-jin slowly looked up at the heavily concerned Lee. His lips managed to form a small smile.  
  
"H...Hey, Lee....." He whispered softly. He suddenly broke down into a coughing fit, vibrating through his entire body. Lee tensed.  
  
"Ray, don't speak. Hang in there, you're gonna be fine....." Lee looked around for something to help. But there was nothing. Not even a branch to support the wounded boy.  
  
"Lee...you...you can't...." Ray croaked.  
  
"No, Ray! You'll be alright!" Lee cried, tears starting to stream down his face. Part of him already knew the truth. Another part of him didn't want to accept it. But he knew all the same.  
  
"Lee....listen...." Ray whispered softly. "Y....you....can't save.....me...."  
  
His eyes closed, and he started to lean back.  
  
"Ray, what are you doing?!" Lee cried, but then noticed the chasm behind him. "RAY!"  
  
"I....want you to....let go....."  
  
His eyes reopened.  
  
"I....I-I don't....think I'll.....be able to....to make it, Lee......"  
  
"Ray! LISTEN! You can't do this! Just because....just because you....." Lee shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"Lee...."  
  
Ray felt his best friend's fingers release around his shoulders. He fell back.  
  
He fell......  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NG:.....I can't believe I just did that........(Takes in a deep breath) But I'm reassuring you guys, RAY IS ALIVE AT THE END!!!  
  
Reviewers with machine guns and weapons of mass destruction aimed towards me: GOOD!! (Still glaring)  
  
NG: Ehehehe....yeah, so....just don't shoot me, yet, okay? Ehehehe......  
  
Kai: (Has Lee's gun) SHA-CLACK I had this gun for a reason.......  
  
NG: And I'm sorry if this chapter was a little dark, the worst is over, don't worry.......  
  
2BC 


	11. Liu Fang A New Life

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the song "Clocks" from Coldplay.  
  
NG: GACK! GOMEN FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Okay, I noticed a few people disliking the idea of Ray/Mariah. But I'm REALLY sorry. I'll lessen the amount I had planned, but I'm still gonna do that pairing. It'll be just a hinting, though. I suck at romance......  
  
And for those who wanted Ray/Kai, I'm just telling you – I don't do yaoi. I apologize. I will make them good friends, but that's about as far as I'm getting.  
  
And as for everyone who thought Ray was dead......he's not. ;;  
  
That's why, I now present to you, the last chapter of White Tiger Within.  
  
Enjoy.   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The cold wind whipped Ray's wounded body as he fell. Down, down into the chasm below. He barely heard the waterfall crashing nearby. He barely felt the pain in his body. He was barely awake at all.  
  
Barely any thoughts raced throughout his blank mind. He was almost lifeless. The Yin was taking over him. His life. It had drained all his energy, all Driger's energy. He felt so weak. He couldn't see anything but a blur. The blurred terrain of rocks, rushing upwards before his dull amber eyes.  
  
His raven hair had fallen into flow of the wind, rushing upwards. It danced along his scarred body as he plummeted, down towards the misty, cold lake below.  
  
He didn't brace himself for the impact. Nor did he scream. He couldn't. He was far too weak to even move.  
  
Finally, after seemingly hours of falling, after complete numbness in his body, Ray hit the water with a huge splash.  
  
Freezing water consumed his body as he sank. Down, deep into the depths of the darkened lake. Shafts of light shone down through the lake as Ray's blurred eyes closed. With the remnants of the strength left in his mind, he thought back. When he first met the Bladebreakers. When Lee was completely bent on revenge when Ray left the White Tigers. When he'd travelled around the world, far from the boundaries of his village.  
  
Tears, invisible from the naked eye, drifted upwards as he continued to sink. He knew they were times he would be unlikely to witness ever again.  
  
'Ray!'  
  
He just continued sinking down, through the darkened depths. He felt no need to breathe at all. His eyes remained closed. Yang....light, all life, was leaving the boy.  
  
A thought managed to slip through his mind as he sank.  
  
'Kevin.....I'm....I'm sorry.....'  
  
'Ray! Please, wake up!'  
  
Suddenly, something warm touched his slashed arm. He barely felt it, but it was there. He could just feel it. Just.  
  
His eyes were only just managing to open. It was hard, just to do that small, simple action. But his eyelids seemed about as heavy as weights. No matter how hard he tried, they just simple refused to open up completely.  
  
But he refused to give up.  
  
Slowly, they just managed to open, but were suddenly stung by the harsh saltwater that met them. They were forced shut again.  
  
But then, he reopened them. It was easier now, but it wasn't as simple as it used to be, either. He blinked a few times. He could make out a blurred figure, seemingly floating in front of him.  
  
He was unsure how he had the strength to keep going. How he could see. His heart was still beating. Still going on, yet he was unable to breathe.  
  
He blinked a couple more times, before his eyes finally came into focus.  
  
He stared, as the sight met his eyes. He refused to believe what he saw. But at the same time, joy was rising in his shattered, downfallen heart.  
  
'You......it can't be.....'  
  
His dull, blank eyes regained a spark of life.  
  
'Kevin?!'  
  
The small blader was floating in front of him, slightly transparent. His violet eyes weren't full of mischief or annoyance like they usually were. Total seriousness was gleaming in his violet eyes. Something he had barely seen in them when....  
  
When he was alive.  
  
Ray's eyes closed again, the guilt starting to rise inside his heart again.  
  
'Ray! It wasn't your fault, okay?! You can't keep blaming yourself for what you weren't completely responsible for!'  
  
Ray's eyes snapped open, invisible tears starting to flood them once again.  
  
'But.....I....'  
  
Kevin's eyes snapped shut firmly in frustration, and he, too began shedding tears. He shook his head.  
  
'You can't blame yourself, Ray. You just can't.....'  
  
His eyes reopened.  
  
'And you can't die, either....'  
  
Ray stared at Kevin. He was shaking. He was still under enormous disbelief that he was talking to his friend. A friend that he, under the spell of the moon, had destroyed.  
  
It wasn't like he was dead. It was as if he was here. Alive. Like always.  
  
'Get up, Ray. Go back. You can't die, yet. You can't join me. You need to fix what you unconsciously did and find out who did this to you! You have to go back, Ray! You just have to!'  
  
Ray suddenly looked up towards the surface. There was a small object sinking downwards, towards him. It was seemingly blocking the sun, yet the rays managed to extend behind it. It was small, and....familiar. He's seen it before. The jagged edges protruding from its sides, the greyish colour.....  
  
His hand extended upwards to grab the object. As his scarred fingers touched it, it emitted a soft, green glow which brightened as his fingers closed around it.  
  
'Driger.....'  
  
How the beyblade had managed to reach him was a complete mystery to the neko jin. But he didn't care. He didn't care at all. He was surprised, yet overjoyed. Driger was here.  
  
By his side. Like he'd always been.  
  
Suddenly, a rush of bubbles erupted from him mouth, as he began to regain the need to breathe. His body was surrounded by a soft, green aura, as he began kicking upwards. As he began to regain his strength.  
  
The light was shining through the layers of water as Ray continued to kick. Driger was firmly clutched in his scarred hand  
  
Another rush of bubbles erupted from his lips. He needed air. He needed to hurry. He'd sunk so far under the surface. He needed to lose the distance he'd gained.  
  
Ray's raven coloured hair was streaming out behind him as he swam upwards. His eyes held sharpness and determination. He was starting to tire, but he was also starting to collect his inner strength. His Yang. His Chi.  
  
He was kicking faster, now. His lungs were bursting for air. He was starting to fear he would pass out before he made it to the surface. He was desperate. Desperate to try and reach the surface.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Ray burst through the surface with a gasp. Oxygen, blessed oxygen, filled his airless lungs once more as he clumsily paddled there, trying to catch his breath. He kept gasping, trying to completely fill his lungs with air. But he was having trouble doing so. He was exhausted.  
  
He felt the drops of water tickle his scarred face as he slowly, yet with effort, started to paddle towards shore. Only one arm was actually paddling, while the other had Driger firmly encased in its grasp as it, too, tried in vain to support the other arm.  
  
Ray's breathing was growing softer, yet more laboured as he neared the shore. His scarred legs were barely of any use to him, but he needed all the help he could get, especially in this situation.  
  
Thoughts raced through his mind, as his once dull, pale amber eyes regained their sharpness, gleaming with determination. The old Ray....had returned.  
  
Finally, he felt the soggy shore beneath his blistered feet. His white, yet bloodstained Chinese warrior outfit was torn around his chest and sides. His pants were slashed along his upper thigh and lower shin. His Yin Yang bandanna was slightly torn around the edges, and both his shoes had been blown off after the plummet into the waterfall.  
  
He staggered through the rushing water as he approached the dry ground. He felt like collapsing at any moment. But he needed to keep going. He wouldn't give up. He just couldn't......  
  
His feet dragged through the muddy shore, as he walked clumsily. His raven coloured hair flapped around his shoulders as his last burst of determination gave him the strength to keep going. His amber eyes gleamed with exhaustion, but he still kept going.  
  
After a few final shaky steps, Ray fell forward onto dry land with a huge sigh of relief.  
  
His eyelids were extremely heavy, now. He felt his consciousness start slipping away as his vision began to blur. He was tired.  
  
So tired....  
  
His blurred gaze was drawn towards his scarred hand. Driger was still clutched in its grasp, and glowing a soft green.  
  
A warm smile played on the neko jin's lips as his golden eyes gave one last gleam, before finally closing.  
  
"Driger.....Kevin......Th....Thank you...." He whispered, softly.  
  
He blacked out.  
  
He never saw the black, cloaked figure step forward from the bushes, the hood fluttering in the morning breeze, yet never revealing the face underneath. He never saw it kneel down and place its black gloved hand upon his upper right back.  
  
He only cringed unconsciously as the hand somehow drained red energy from his body. Surprisingly, he didn't regain consciousness as the cloaked figure formed the red energy into a ball.  
  
The figure whispered something. Something long forgotten. Something extremely ancient......  
  
As it spoke, the ball of red energy paled, until its colour became no more than white. Pure white.  
  
The cloaked figure bent over the young, unconscious neko jin, and slowly began to push the ball back into his upper shoulder. This time, Ray let out a small moan as it disappeared beneath his skin.  
  
The figure stood up, as it heard yelling from the cliff top above, only just heard over the roar of crashing water. It stared back down upon the wounded neko jin, who had a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Farewell, my nephew....."  
  
It exploded into black particles, drifting away and leaving behind the unconscious boy, who was unaware of the new power swimming around inside him....  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Master Ray.......  
  
Ray stirred.  
  
Awaken, young one. You can succeed.  
  
Once again, the boy stirred, although more fitfully. His eyes tried to open, but he failed to do so on his first attempt. He ceased all movement and lay still. The sheets tangled with his legs made the obvious thought that he was no longer in the wilderness.  
  
Ray.....The curse is gone.  
  
Slowly, Ray's amber eyes managed to open. His gaze was only met with a blur. Everything was out of focus.  
  
Blinking a few times to regain his sharp eyesight, Ray only just managed to make out a ceiling up above. But it wasn't one of a straw hut in the White Tiger village like he was used to. It was a white, hospital ceiling.  
  
Slowly, he sat up, but with effort. A quick glance at his body revealed his wounds were firmly bandaged. His long hair was now extremely tangled, and looked more like a blanket than hair. He cringed as he tried to run his partly-bandaged fingers through the knotted, raven strands. Brushing those out would be extremely painful.  
  
He chuckled a little from the thought, though.  
  
He also caught sight of an IV line connected to his arm. He probably hadn't regained consciousness in a while, now.  
  
His tired, yet relieved amber eyes were drawn towards the window by a bright gleam. The moon, glowing its usual pearly white, was there, surrounded by thousands of glittering stars. Four stars were gleaming even brighter than the others. They seemed to be staring down. Down upon Ray. Watching him.  
  
The eyes of his mother and father.  
  
Ray's eyes glittered in wonder, in joyful realization. It was night. Yet he was human.  
  
He stared at his partly bandaged fingers, clenching and unclenching them.  
  
He was no longer cursed. He was alive.  
  
A smile appeared on his lips, as he closed his eyes, exhaling softly in relief and disbelief. His eyes reopened as he fixed his gaze back onto the glittering stars. They seemed to sparkle like the stars up above. So brightly.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps approach his bedside. He spun around to see his team mates, including Kenny, standing there. They had looks of shock on their faces. Even Kai looked surprised.  
  
"You're awake..." He whispered, a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
Ray nodded, smiling. "Guess I am..."  
  
No sooner had Ray spoken, that Tyson and Max had suddenly rushed forth and started hugging their team mate, and yelling things like, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Or, "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Ray started gasping, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Guys? IV line....can't breathe...need space...."  
  
Tyson and Max realized how red their team mate looked without any oxygen and released their grip at once, leaving the poor neko jin trying to catch his breath.  
  
As soon as he'd recovered, he glared up at his energetic and sheepish team mates, who mumbled an apology, and were seemingly guilty looking. This only made the boy chuckle a little and grin at them, as if to forgive their briefly thought act. They smiled back.  
  
Kai was smiling softly too, much to the team's surprise. "You were asleep for about a week, you know that?"  
  
"No wonder I feel so hungry..." Ray muttered softly, raising an eyebrow. "You've got competition, Tyson." He added, with a small smirk towards the always-hungry blader.  
  
"A challenge, huh? It's on, Ray! Meet you at that Thai restaurant across the road!" Tyson yelled, clearly annoyed. This only made the other four laugh as the Dragon Blader kept glaring at him.  
  
"Hey, Ray....I've noticed something." Max said, glancing towards the window. "You haven't really been becoming the tiger, really, haven't you? I mean, after one week, you weren't really transforming anymore...."  
  
Ray suddenly froze, and his gaze snapped to Kenny, who bit his lip. The boy's gaze travelled back to his other team mates.  
  
"Does he know?" He asked, softly, a sinking feeling down in his gut.  
  
"Actually, Ray....." Tyson said, a little discomfort in his tone, "The...."  
  
He sighed. "Everyone knows, Ray. Lee ratted out to his grandfather...."  
  
The look in the young neko jin's amber eyes was one of pure horror, and disappointment. His head hung down in shock, eyes shadowed.  
  
"I.....I don't believe it....." He whispered, silently. "Everybody?"  
  
"The White Tiger Villagers, the Majestics, the All Stars.....Everybody, Ray. I'm sorry, we tried to keep it a secret. But Lee had to speak. He wasn't too enthusiastic about telling, but......" Max sighed.  
  
Ray's eyes were full of heavy disappointment. He couldn't believe it at all. His secret was out. What would everybody say? Especially the Elder?  
  
"Hey, Ray." A voice drew the boy's gaze towards the door. Ray's eyes widened as he identified the two people walking forward from the door.  
  
"Lee....Mariah......"  
  
"Hey Ray." The neko jin whispered. Mariah didn't say anything. She was staring at Ray, a look of joy brewing in her watery amber eyes. She rushed forth and enveloped the neko jin in a huge, unexpected, hug.  
  
Ray was stunned about this action. But, with a smile, he too, hugged her back. Tightly.  
  
The two stayed in that position for a few seconds before Tyson cleared his throat. The two released their embrace on each other, blushing bright red.  
  
Lee grinned at the two. Then, his expression become tense as boy looked at him. "Ray."  
  
He cleared his throat, nervously. "Listen....I'm sorry about...."  
  
His gaze strayed towards a bandaged wound on Ray's left arm. Lots of blood had seeped through the bandage, staining it red. Ray's eyes fixed upon the wound. He knew which one it was. He knew.  
  
It was the gunshot wound Lee had given him.  
  
"No, Lee." He whispered softly. "This....It wasn't your fault, okay? It wasn't!"  
  
His eyes gleamed, agitation brewing inside the amber orbs. He didn't want Lee to blame himself for something he didn't mean to do.  
  
Lee stared over at his friend, surprise growing in his eyes. He didn't expect Ray to react like this. He was even more surprised when the neko jin looked down, eyes shadowed.  
  
"It's my fault." He said, softly. "I should have told you. I should have told all of you, before it got serious...."  
  
Everyone stared at him. They all knew he was going hard on himself for not a good enough reason. He couldn't keep hitting himself. He had to stop.  
  
Suddenly, a hard look crossed Kai's face. A death glare. Something that hadn't been there in a while. He suddenly walked straight towards Ray's bedside.  
  
The boy looked up, only to be greeted by a hard, unexpected punch from his team captain.  
  
"KAI!" Everyone cried out. Ray put his hand to his cheek, shock mixing in with his expression as he looked up at the angered Phoenix blader, glaring down at him, fire in his crimson-brown eyes.  
  
"Listen, Ray." He hissed, a dangerous tone in his voice, "You've got to STOP hurting yourself! Everybody knows what you did, and I know it wasn't anything to be proud of, but you've got to quit acting sorry for yourself! You can't go on like this, Ray!"  
  
Dead silence filled the room, as everyone let Kai's words sink in. Nobody even moved or spoke. Ray was still in shock.  
  
Finally, Tyson broke the silence.  
  
"Kai, that's more than you've ever said this week."  
  
The team captain sighed in annoyance of Tyson's comment. But when he looked back at Ray, his expression had slightly softened.  
  
"Look. I know what happened in your past was harsh, but get over it. You can't keep living on it forever. Don't cling onto the past, but don't go rushing into the future, either."  
  
Ray sighed. Then he looked towards the door as he heard footsteps approaching, echoing around the hallway. Lee spun around, a pale look on his face.  
  
"Grandfather...."  
  
Mariah tensed, and faced the doorway, as the old man stepped through, a solemn yet firm expression on his face. He passed his grandson, with a quick glance of sadness, yet obscurity.  
  
"I am going to need some time alone with Ray." The Elder announced quietly to the room.  
  
Mariah opened her mouth to protest, but was pushed out towards the door by Lee and Tyson. Kai, Max and Kenny trailed after, with fleeing glances. Lee mouthed a "good luck" to Ray as he exited.  
  
The Elder refused to speak or move, until the footsteps and mumbling of the retreating teenagers had faded into nothingness. Total silence filled the room, as the Elder fixed his gaze upon the only remaining person in the room.  
  
Ray swallowed, tense, as the old man started to speak.  
  
"I am afraid....I cannot forgive you entirely for what you did to Kevin, along with several other villagers. And Mrs Judy Tate. Max was quite devastated."  
  
The neko jin sighed, softly. "I'm sorry, Elder, but...." He hung his head. "I couldn't control myself. I didn't really know what I was doing....."  
  
"I know, young Ray. But I do not think this can go unpunished. As you know, as Elder...I am a strict believer in our religion and village laws."  
  
Ray looked up at the old man, wide-eyed.  
  
"Elder, no!" He whispered, fear in his tone. Anything, but this. Absolutely ANYTHING but this! He started shaking. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it at all!  
  
"I apologize dearly, young Ray. I....never thought it would have to come to this...."  
  
The Elder's eyes stared deep into the amber, fear filled ones of the younger neko-jin. The seemed to pierce through them. As if he had some sort of hidden power within them.  
  
Finally, he spoke. The last sentence Ray ever wanted to hear in his life.  
  
"Raymond Kon, you are banished from the village of the White Tigers, upon pain of death."  
  
The words struck Ray like a blow in the gut. His head faced downwards. His eyes were shadowed. He was still shaking. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"I am sorry, young Ray. I know it is where you feel you truly belong. I know it is where your closest friends are. I know it is where you were born and raised. But I apologize. My decision is final."  
  
The boy's heart sank. He stared up at the Elder, and the old man could see that the amber eyes were clearly brimming with tears. He felt pity upon the boy. He never wanted to do this to him. Especially after all the honour he had given to them.  
  
"C-Can't.....can't I visit my parent's graves?" Ray asked, softly, though there was no trace of hope in his tone.  
  
"No, Ray."  
  
The boy's heart sank even further as his gaze came to rest on his sheets. The tears were starting to spill over. He could still barely accept this. He could barely accept he was banished from the only place he truly called home.  
  
"However," The Elder continued, "The courage you displayed by saving my grandchildren, was something I had barely seen in any of the villagers over the years, apart from your father and mother."  
  
Ray slowly looked up, to see the old man smiling down at him.  
  
"You showed such strength. Lee told me all about it, Ray. I am impressed for some of your selfless, brave actions.  
  
This is why, I've decided to entrust Driger to you, permanently."  
  
Shock reappeared over the sorrow in Ray's eyes.  
  
"It is the symbol of the White Tigers. Yet Driger seems to have a bond closer to you than I. I cannot destroy friendships. You can't access the village, but that never meant you'd never see your friends again."  
  
The Elder looked down at Ray, warmly. "Do you understand?"  
  
Sniffing, the boy wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Yes, Elder." He whispered, shakily.  
  
"There is an upside to all this Ray. Look at it this way. Think of it not as an exile, but a chance to go beyond our village laws.  
  
With that, Raymond Kon, I leave you. Farewell, and I bid you luck."  
  
Ray nodded his head in respect as the Elder left the room. He gave a huge, shaky, sigh. He suddenly drew his gaze towards his bedside table, when he caught sight of a small green flash of light.  
  
'Driger?'  
  
'Yes, Master Ray. I overheard your conversation with the Elder. Consider his words. Rethink them. It is for a good cause.'  
  
The boy reached over and let his fingers close over the grey beyblade. He clenched it, tightly.  
  
'Driger, I.....I'd like to thank you. You've guided me through I lot of things, that....I don't think I could've done alone....'  
  
'......You're welcome, Master Ray.'  
  
Driger's voice faded out of his mind, as Ray suddenly heard fast approaching footsteps coming from the door. Ray's gaze shot up, only to see a sobbing Mariah once again envelope him in a large hug. This time, however, it was not one of joy.  
  
"Mariah!" He gasped.  
  
There was no reply, as the girl kept sobbing and hugging the neko jin, who was in a state of shock.  
  
His eyes grew watery, once again, but they softened. He hugged her back, as Lee, and the BladeBreakers came running in. Lee seemed panicked, but the others had confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"What's the big deal, Lee?" Tyson asked the shaken neko jin. "All the Elder said was...I dunno...."Liu fang" or something."  
  
"Liu fang. It's a Cantonese phrase." Kai interrupted softly.  
  
"Yeah, but, what does it mean?" Max asked.  
  
Lee stared at his former team mate across the room. His eyes were closed, but nobody could come even close to how much sorrow and disbelief behind those eyelids. Not even his best friend could.  
  
Then, he looked over at Tyson, Max, Kai and Kenny, who were surprised to see his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Exile. Banishment. Ray's banished from the White Tiger Village." Lee said, shakily.  
  
Dead silence filled the room, apart from Mariah's sobbing. The BladeBreakers were shocked. Even Kai looked upset.  
  
"Banished?! B-But....it wasn't Ray's fault!" Tyson yelled, anger starting to crowd his tone and brew in his dark blue eyes. "He didn't mean to - "  
  
"I know, Tyson." Lee said, firmly. "Even the Elder didn't want to do it. He had to think it over a long time before he could confirm it entirely...."  
  
Ray was managing to hear this conversation, despite the sobbing Mariah and his own sorrow whirling around his mind. But.....he needed to stay strong. Like he'd always been. He needed to let it go.  
  
"It's okay, Mariah." He whispered, gently prying the sobbing teen off. Mariah's eyes were full of tears. "It's okay."  
  
He smiled, softly, despite his own tears.  
  
"It doesn't mean I'll never see you again."  
  
With a small smile, the girl wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The plane sped faster and faster along the highway of the Chinese airport. It roared along the road, before rearing upwards and losing all contact with it, soaring up into the sky.  
  
Ray gave a soft sigh, as he stared out the window. At the rapidly shrinking country known as China. At his home.  
  
.........  
  
The lights go out and I can't be saved  
  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing....  
  
............  
  
His gaze was torn from the window and onto his lap. He shut his eyes. He could still barely accept this. Accept he was banished.  
  
'There are many things in life, that just happen. Whether you like it or not. I guess it's a part of living. Nobody says it'll be fair, but nobody says it'll be full of sorrow, either.  
  
I learned that. Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary learned that. We all had hard times, but we always had a positive thought to back it up. I won't be seeing them for probably a long time....though Kevin I doubt I'll be seeing ever again.'  
  
............  
  
Come out of things unsaid  
  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
  
Trouble that can't be named  
  
Tigers waiting to be tamed, singing....  
  
............  
  
Ray suddenly heard soft snoring coming from his left. Max had fallen asleep. In fact, everyone had fallen asleep. It was around midnight whenever they had taken off. There was no surprise to their slumber.  
  
Everyone but Ray. He still had a troubled mind, but he softened as he saw the sleeping Max. He had M&M's spread out everywhere on his seat. (The packet lay on the floor, forgotten.)  
  
The neko jin smiled.  
  
'But the people I've met outside the boundaries of my village....are just as special to me. Sure, they're not the best in the world, but I really couldn't ask for more if I wanted to.'  
  
..........  
  
You, are  
  
You, are  
  
.........  
  
He heard loud snoring from the seat in front of him. He grinned, recognising it as Tyson. Slowly, he peeked through the two seats to see the navy haired Dragon blader with several food trays, forgotten by the airhostess.  
  
His grin ceased into a soft smile.  
  
'They've supported me. Even before the tiger incident, they've helped me all the way. They never left my side. Not once. And I greatly respect that.'  
  
.........  
  
Confusion never stops  
  
Closing walls and ticking clocks  
  
Gonna come back and take you home  
  
I could not stop that you now know, singing....  
  
............  
  
His gaze shifted across the seats to Kenny, who had fallen asleep on Dizzi's keyboard. Even the laptop was making an audible, computerized snoring sound.  
  
The boy chucked softly.  
  
'They've given me help and friendship when I've needed it most. They've helped me through the toughest times. When I lost Driger, when I faced off against Bryan, and now. When I was cursed'  
  
.........  
  
Come out upon my seas,  
  
Cursed missed opportunities  
  
Am I a part of the cure  
  
Or am I part of the disease, singing....  
  
.........  
  
He then looked across the aisle. Kai was sleeping, his arms crossed and his head down. Ray grinned. Man, that guy could keep his dignity, even when he was asleep! He chuckled again.  
  
'They never left me. They're the best friends I've ever had....'  
  
.........  
  
You, are  
  
You, are  
  
You, are  
  
You, are  
  
.........  
  
He slowly stared back out the window. The stars were glittering, like billions of fireflies off in the distance. The moon was shining brightly. White. Pure white. And that was all Ray wanted to see. His gaze shifted over to his beyblade, gripped in his hand.  
  
'And Driger. He helped me through this curse. He guided me. He saved me. I can't thank him enough. He gave me strength, when I lacked it. Like everyone else. He stood by my side.'  
  
..........  
  
You, are  
  
You, are  
  
And nothing else compares....  
  
And nothing else compares....  
  
And nothing else compares....  
  
..........  
  
His gaze returned to the window, as his eyelids started to grow heavy. He was finally relaxing. He was finally regaining his true self.  
  
Exhaustion started to take over his body.  
  
'I know that....wherever I am....my parents and Kevin will help me. They, too will guide me. I've got everybody. And that's all I need.'  
  
...........  
  
You, are  
  
You, are  
  
...........  
  
He slowly gave another look into the dark, navy blue sky, the billions of stars decorating it. The four brightest stars in the sky staring down at him. The gentle giant of the sky gleaming peacefully through the night.  
  
..........  
  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
  
Home, home where I wanted to go  
  
..........  
  
The neko jin gave one final look at the fading country below. Then, finally, he closed his eyes peacefully as the land of China vanished beneath him.....  
  
THE END  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NG: (Sigh) It's done. Sorry about not updating. And I don't think I'm gonna leave it there. Want a sequel? I was planning one....  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviewing. I really appreciate your sympathy for my grandfather's death. I really do.  
  
Here's a preview of the sequel.  
  
( "KAI!" Ray cried, as he say the team captain collapse onto his knees. His eyes were wide with shock. He was breathing hard.  
  
"My head...." He whispered, softly. He shut his eyes, tightly. "It....it hurts...."  
  
Red light surrounded him, as he let out a scream....)  
  
Is it Kai's turn to endure the curse?  
  
2BC 


End file.
